El clan de los subyugados
by vikipaxa
Summary: Extrañas desapariciones, extraños comportamientos se combinan en un, muy fuera de lo común, misterio que, Tintin temerario decide adentrarse. Esta vez contara con; ayuda de nuevas personas y un nuevo e inesperado sentimiento. -Cap. 4: Llegan a la casa de Lenusy donde se encuentran con un nuevo misterio y un odioso personaje... TintínxOc El cap. 5 sera subido el 27-08 :)
1. Capitulo I: Un nuevo misterio

Buenas! Bien les cuento que aquí estoy comenzando con este fic que me venia dando vueltas de hace ya un tiempo.

Adoro a Tintin, y la verdad que intente hacer todo lo mas fiel posible. Me refiero a los comportamientos de cada maravilloso personaje de este comic. Espero que me haya resultado, sinceramente me costo subir este capitulo, estaba indecisa. Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen.

Les pido que si encuentran un error, algo no les parece o si les gusto me lo hagan saber, de eso depende si lo continuo o no porque aunque no lo parezca, me costo escribir este capitulo, investigue, y leí como 100 veces el comic para intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible para ustedes. :D

Bueno, esta de sobra decir que este maravilloso comic no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes a excepción de los que invente para crear la historia.

Espero que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

Capitulo I: Un nuevo misterio

Era de noche. Las calles estaban desiertas y la obscuridad aportaba un toque siniestro. "Con cuidado que no te vean" Pensaba un hombre escondido entre unos callejones mientras examinaba y seguía a un tipo pelinegro, alto, fornido y de cuerpo torneado. Era obvio que se ejercitaba. Su caminar le daba un aire misterioso más aún que andaba solo en medio de la noche. "Ya estoy a punto de acabar con esto…" Se percató que el hombre doblo por una esquina. Rápidamente pero con cautela, corrió hasta esa esquina, se detuvo ahí y se asomó a través de las murallas que lo escondían. -¡¿Qué diablos?!- Se preguntó inquieto, confundido y también un poco asustado. -¡No esta!- Observo, saliendo de su escondite, dejándose ver por la calle pero no lo encontró. Como si se hubiera desvanecido. -¿A dónde habrá ido?

-Donde habrá ido ¿Quién?...- Una voz provenía detrás de él. El hombre lentamente se giró, no quiso demostrar su nerviosismo, pero le era casi imposible.

Había sido descubierto.

…

-Una buena caminata temprano por la mañana es perfecta ¿Cierto Milú?- Decía alegre Tintín llegando a la mansión. El viento soplaba lentamente pegándose al rostro del joven, lo cual le relajaba.

-"¿Perfecta?"- Pensaba Milú mientras le seguía.- "Yo lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo."

-Ahora nos merecemos un buen desayuno.- Llego hasta la puerta y estiro su mano para abrirla.

-"¿Desayuno? ¡Esa idea sí que me gusto!"- Milú movió la cola del gusto dando un par de ladridos. Tintín al verlo tan feliz soltó una risa. De alguna forma esa escena le produjo terneza.

-¡Tintín! ¡Tintín!- Gritan al mismo tiempo dos hombres que se acercaban rápidamente, casi corriendo.

-¡Hernández y Fernández!- Retrocede un poco y alza la mano saludándolos. -¿Qué hacen tan temprano por aquí?

-Hola Tintín, estamos en un caso muy secreto y venimos porque necesitamos de tu colaboración.- Le dice Hernández un poco agitado.

-Yo aún diría más; Necesitamos de tu colaboración.- Dice Fernández también agitado.

-Bien, Hernández, Fernández. ¿Qué necesitan?...- Pregunto Tintín curioso.

…

-¡¿Qué tifones y truenos?! Ustedes corderos mal peinados, están locos si creen que hospedare a un extraño.- Reclamaba el Capitán en el salón comedor sentado al igual que Tintín y los detectives.

-No entiendo. –Dice Tintín. -¿Por qué nos piden eso?

-Resulta que ha desaparecido en esta ciudad un importante agente de la interpol que trabajaba junto a otro colega en un gran caso. –Explicaba Fernández.

-Ignoramos totalmente en lo que trabajaban.- Agrego Hernández.

-Hoy un detective llegara de España para investigar y nos ha pedido nuestra hábil ayuda.- Continuo Fernández.

-Vendrá el agente y su colaborador, pero el agente no tiene donde quedarse y creemos que este es el lugar indicado para que hospede algún tiempo. - Siguió Hernández.

-No queremos que corra ningún riesgo.- Agrego Fernández.

-Y ustedes ¿Saben que es lo que investigan?...- El instinto detectivesco había despertado ya en el joven reportero y para él se le haría más fácil poder ayudar en el caso si el detective que llegaba se hospedaba ahí.

BUENOS DÍAS… -Se escuchaba en la radio que tenían encendida interrumpiendo la conversación.- INTERRUMPIMOS LA TRANSMISIÓN YA QUE TENEMOS IMPORTANTE INFORMACIÓN DE ULTIMA HORA. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SE INTERPUSO UNA DENUNCIA POR LA DESAPARICIÓN DE LA SEÑORITA ALICIA FOISSARD. HIJA DEL GRAN EMPRESARIO FOISSARD. LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE FUE VISTA SE IGNORA DONDE SE DIRIGÍA.

JUNTO A ESTE, YA VAN DOS CASOS ESTE DIA, RECORDEMOS QUE ANOCHE EL DETECTIVE ITALIANO BURNELLO DALMAZZO TAMBIÉN DESAPARECIO SIN DEJAR RASTRO. EN SOLO NUESTRO PAÍS YA SE CONTABILIZAN 11 DESAPARICIONES ESTE MES. EN OTROS PAÍSES TAMBIÉN SE HABLAN DE CASOS SIMILARES, AUNQUE NO SE SABE AUN SI TENDRÁN ALGUNA RELACIÓN.

DESDE ESPAÑA LLEGARA UN RECONOCIDO DETECTIVE INTERNACIONAL QUIEN, JUNTO A LOS AGENTES HERNANDÉZ Y FERNANDÉZ INTENTARAN RESOLVER ESTE CASO…

-Bueno, eso es lo que debemos investigar.- Dijo Hernández.

-Para ser precisos, eso es lo que investigaremos.- Reafirma Fernández.

-Bien, ¿qué dice capitán? Podríamos aprovechar y ayudar en la investigación. - Dice Tintín deseando en el fondo que así fuera. No era que le gustaba fisgonear ni nada por el estilo como la mayoría de los reporteros que solo quieren información y que muchas (o la mayoría al menos) de las veces molestando más de lo que la paciencia permitía , solo que algo en él siempre le llamaba y le movía a arriesgarse para buscar la verdad. Ya había hecho esto un montón de veces y ha podido salvar a personas y desenmascarar a poderosos criminales. Aunque a veces creía estar cansado de tanta aventura y riesgo, él no podía simplemente no ayudar y menos si se trataba de personas en peligro. Menos aun si tenía la oportunidad.

-¿Qué, que digo? Si de todas formas no puedo evitar que nos involucremos en esto. ¡Está bien, está bien!- Dijo derrotado Haddock. Le cansaba involucrarse en tantas cosas. Desde que conoció a Tintín, su vida ha ido de una aventura a otra. Pero no le importaba, siempre apoyaría a su amigo, confiaba en él y si eso le llevaba hasta la última consecuencia, ahí estaría.

-Bien, iremos por él al aeropuerto y volvemos.- Se levantaron despidiéndose pero al tomar cada uno su bastón se enredaron y cayeron.

Tintín se quedó pensativo un momento muy serio con el pulgar en su mentón. Cosa que era normal en el cada vez que analizaba algún caso.

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?- Le pregunta el capitán al verlo así.

-Esto es algo preocupante capitán, son personas las que están desapareciendo, esos maleantes quizás que pretenden.- Tintín levanto la mirada en busca de alguna respuesta.

-"Esto me suena a problemas"- Pensaba mientras tanto Milú. –"Y yo que quería descansar de tanto. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos en estos líos?"

-Se ve que es un caso serio viejo amigo. Tal vez deberías dejar que los detectives hagan su trabajo y descansar de tantos problemas.- Tintín solo quedo en silencio. –Pero veo que eso será imposible ¿Cierto?- Dijo resignándose. El joven solo soltó una risa.

-Buenos días Tintín, capitán.- Se escuchó mientras aparecía por el salón un hombre de lentes.

-Aquí anda Tornasol ¿Dónde ha estado metido? Últimamente le hemos visto muy poco. –Le pregunta el capitán.

-¿Yo? Muy bien, no sé si se han dado cuenta de que he estado un poco desaparecido.- Dijo el profesor.

-Por eso le pregunto ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?!- Volvió a preguntar alzando la voz.

-Vaya…pensé que se darían cuenta. Pero no importa capitán. ¡He estado trabajando en un invento revolucionario!

-Ya veo…- Dijo rindiéndose el capitán ante la sordera del profesor. –Entonces siga trabajando.

-No. No sea impaciente capitán, aún no está listo así que no puede verlo, pero se los enseñare luego de las primeras pruebas.- Dijo el profesor, el capitán solo rodo los ojos un poco irritado pero a la vez divertido. Se le hacía complicado, pero estaba ya un poco acostumbrado a la terquedad del oído de Tornasol.

…

-¿Cómo van las cosas Adrián?- Pregunta un hombre alto, de cuerpo torneado y de pelo negro que se daba vuelta impaciente por una encerrada oficina la cual no era totalmente obscura gracias a una lámpara.

-Hasta ahora todo bien jefe, pero ahora viene en camino otro detective y recibirá apoyo de otros dos más. Eso podría complicar las cosas.- Le advirtió con un poco de temor.

-No te preocupes, si ves a alguien sospechoso… bien, sabes de qué forma trabajamos. Los planes siguen tal cual los teníamos. En caso de alguna emergencia tenemos nuestro plan B… Eso lo tienes claro supongo.- Dijo sonriendo de lado sin querer demostrar que en el fondo se sentía totalmente preocupado.

-¡Si jefe!- Dijo enérgicamente.

-Espero que así sea Enrique…- Dijo un hombre de traje negro que llegaba lentamente. – ¿Sabes quién entrara al caso?

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Dijo el hombre un poco fastidiado.

-Qué bueno que lo sepas. Supongo que algo harás, antes de que yo mismo me encargue del asunto.

-¡No! Yo mismo me encargare.- Respondió agitado. Comenzó a sentir el pecho apretado y una angustia horrible pero en su cara no lo reflejaba. Su rostro solo mostraba falsa seguridad y dureza.

-Que bien Enrique. - Sin más que agregar el hombre se marchó.

-¡Tú que miras Adrián! ¡Ve a hacer tu trabajo!- Le grito al otro sujeto que confundido lo miraba. El tipo del susto dio un salto y salió corriendo. -¡Demonios! Sabía que esto podría pasar.- Gritaba mientras se tomaba los pelos preocupado.

…

Pasaron un par de horas, Fernández y Hernández llegaron con un sujeto alto, de pelo rubio oscuro, de unos 30 años, vestía elegantemente con un traje negro con corbata gris y encima una larga chaqueta del mismo color, usaba un sobrero gris.

-Buenas tardes señores.- Dijo el hombre con un claro acento español.- Un gusto, mi nombre es Carlos Agramonte.

-Un gusto señor, yo soy Haddock.- Se presentó dándole un apretón de manos. –Él es Néstor y mi viejo amigo Tintín.

-¡Tintín! Que agrado conocerle. Jamás imagine que me encontraría con usted. – Dijo el hombre dándole la mano enérgicamente. –He leído mucho sobre usted, dejadme decirles que les admiro un montón.

-Muchas gracias señor.- Dijo tintín. –Esperaba que no fuera un problema poder ayudarle en la investigación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ningún problema, al contrario. Estamos en un caso muy complicado. El agenten que ha desaparecido, Burnello Dalmazzo, estaba trabajando con nosotros. Hace bastante tiempo le estamos siguiendo la pista a un grupo de maleantes que se dedica a secuestrar personas. Ya han trabajado en España e Italia, y por algún motivo Burnello llego hasta acá. Eso podría hacerme creer que…

-Los secuestradores están aquí…- Le interrumpió Tintín.

-Exacto.- Continúo Carlos.- Lo que tenemos son antecedentes de dos de los participantes del grupo a los cuales capturamos pero desaparecieron en el más mínimo descuido. Burnello me había llamado diciendo que tenía el caso resuelto, que era algo grande, que gente importante estaba envuelta en todo este asunto y que solo le faltaba una pieza y podríamos actuar. Pero ya sabe lo que paso…

-Si… es una lástima… ¿Y el señor Burnello no dejo alguna pista de algo?- Pregunto tintín.

-Su cuarto en el cual se hospedaba fue totalmente saqueado, pero me di el tiempo de revisar el lugar y encontré esto.- Saco de su chaqueta un papel y se lo entrego a Tintín.

-Es una dirección…- Balbuceo el chico.

-Una dirección, desconozco de que se trate pero tendremos que averiguarlo.

-Tal vez sea el lugar donde se reúnen o se reunirán estos secuestradores.- Dijo tintín pensativo.

-Puede ser. Lamentablemente no tenemos más pista que esa.

-Bien, aquí le prestaremos la más hábil ayuda.- Dijo Hernández parándose firmemente irguiendo la espalda.

-Opino lo mismo, le prestaremos la ayuda más hábil.- Reafirma Fernández de la misma forma.

-Señores… -Les interrumpe Néstor. –Pueden pasar al comedor a almorzar.

-Ya era hora. Tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo Hernández.

-Yo aún dirá más, estoy muy hambriento.- Dijo Fernández.

-Disculpe señor Carlos, ¿Usted no venía con un ayudante?- Le pregunto Haddock.

-¡Claro! Es que su hermano siempre está viajando y justo hace un par de días que está aquí. Ahora solo debo ponerme en contacto.

-Ya veo… Pero tendrá bastante ayuda ¿Es necesario?

-¡Por supuesto! Mi ayudante equivale a cinco de mis mejores hombres, Alvarado me ha sacado de los más terribles aprietos. No puedo hacer esto solo… Mañana vendrá para presentarles - Soltó una risa.

-¿Alvarado? Que nombre tan raro- Susurro Hernández a tintín.

-Ese es su apellido. Creo que es un apellido latinoamericano.- Le respondió el joven.

-Ah, ya veo…- Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor pero Tintín se quedó en salón pensativo.

-"Tintín ¿No escuchaste que es hora de comer?"- Replicaba Milú. -¡Guau! ¡Guau!- Ladro llamando su atención.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a investigar esta dirección… ¡Vamos Milú!- Dijo decidido. Salió junto a su perro determinado a investigar y descubrir que es lo que sucedía. No pretendía permitir que alguien más desapareciera.

-"Yo quería almorzar… ¿Por qué siempre tan apresurado en meternos en problemas?" –Se quejaba Milú detrás de él.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa, estaba muy descuidada; tenia las ventanas rotas, le faltaban las puertas y el pasto se veía totalmente seco. Todo esto le daba un aire escalofriante, como si saliera de alguna película de terror aún más al estar cercada con cintas policiales. Sin nada que lo detuviera Tintín aprovecho de entrar para investigar.

-Para que tendría esta dirección el detective…- Se preguntaba Tintín registrando donde podía. Las paredes estaban rayadas, había basura por todos lados, agujeros en las paredes y en parte el piso estaba quemado, como si hubieran hecho alguna fogata. Repentinamente un ruido le hizo de inmediato detenerse y voltearse. Milú soltó un gruñido agazapándose.

-Silencio Milú.- Le ordeno observando donde sus ojos le permitían. –Puede que alguien ande por aquí y debemos ser discretos.

Tintín un poco escondido vio a una chica que merodeaba por una habitación del lugar. Era una chica de tez blanca, no muy alta, contextura delgada pero de parada intimidante, pelo negro liso que caía hasta su espalda. Sus ojos eran de un frio color verde azulado. Su rostro reflejaba dureza. Esta vestía con un abrigo color crema que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, la llevaba arremangada hasta medio brazo y era adornada con un cinturón del mismo color en su cintura que le ajustaba. Sus manos iban cubiertas por unos delicados guantes negros. Usaba unos pantalones negros y calzaba unas cómodas botas largas del mismo color. Sus labios estaban marcadamente color rojo.

-Esto es sospechoso. ¿Quién vendría así como así a este lugar?- Pensó Tintín sin dejar de mirarla. Algo en ella le llamo la atención, era realmente bella pero tenía un aire de dureza que la opacaba, como si cargara con un peso o un dolor enorme… se percató que la chica intentaba esconder un arma. -¡Ya se! – Pensó. Se escabullo hasta la sala y por la espalada usando su viejo truco de la falsa pistola le hablo. -¡Alto! No se mueva o disparo.- Le advirtió. La chica no hizo ningún movimiento, solo quedo de espaldas. –Este lugar está siendo investigado por la policía, ¿qué hace aquí?- La chica no contesto nada. -¡Responda!- Le exigió. Pero la chica movió su mano, aun callada, y tomo unas cosas que había en una mesa y en el suelo.

-Nada.- Respondió por fin la chica. –Ya venía por lo que buscaba. Ahora si me permite me tengo que ir.- La chica dio un par de pasos.

-¡Quédese ahí!- Se fijó de que algo había tomado. -¿Qué es lo que ha tomado?

-Mmmmm… -Dijo la chica. –Su voz… Usted debe ser un joven de aproximadamente mi edad. No muy alto. -Miraba en el piso la sombra que reflejaba Tintín. –Me gustaría poder conversar con usted pero me debo ir.

-No se mueva…- Dijo Tintín extrañado con la poco usual reacción de la chica. Por lo general cuando el usa ese truco le obedecen y logra intimidar, pero esta vez no había sido así. Eso lo estaba inquietando.

-Vamos… dispare.- Le desafió fríamente.

-¿Qué?- Tintín se sorprendió con la respuesta.

-Desde el instante en el que llego he dado más de 6 pasos y solo se ha limitado a amenazar. Eso me da a entender que no tiene las agallas o su conciencia no le deja disparar. Así que yo me siento en plena libertad de poder irme si quisiera, ya que en solo un minuto he podido ver de lo que usted es o no es capaz. Además es muy caballero para atacar así de la nada a una dama sin siquiera saber qué es lo que hace.

-¿De qué habla?

-Vera… El tono de voz que se utiliza puede decir mucho de una persona, enmarca su personalidad… en fin. Se me está haciendo tarde para explicaciones inútiles.- La chica camino yéndose del lugar pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo. -¡Ah! Y sabe…- Agrego. –No porque tenga una pistola en la mano significa que está verdaderamente armado… Bueno, si fuera su caso, ya que no trae ningún arma. Muy buen truco, eso engañaría a mucha gente. Buenas tardes.- Sin agregar más y sin darse vuelta salió.

Milú sin esperar salió detrás de ella ladrando. Tintín despertó de su sorpresa y corrió en busca de la chica pero esta ya había desaparecido.

-¿Quién sería ella Milú?- Preguntaba asombrado mientras el perro volvía donde él.

-"¡Vaya!"- Pensaba Milú. –Es primera vez que veo así de complicado a Tintín. De verdad quedo sorprendido.

-Así que él es el famoso Tintín…- Decía la chica mientras conducía. -Imagine que podría encontrármelo, pero no pensé que tan pronto. –Dijo delineando una sonrisa.

…

-Por fin llegas Tintín…- Le dice el capitán al chico mientras lo veía entrando. -¿Dónde andabas?

-Fui a investigar la dirección que me dio el detective.- Se sentó pensativo en el sofá.

-¿y que encontraste?

-Por desgracia, nada.

-¿Nada?

-Solo había una chica muy sospechosa, estaba armada y ella se llevó algunas cosas de ahí, estoy seguro que esas eran pistas.

-¿Y para que las querría una chica?

-Pues para desaparecer evidencia capitán.

-¿Y no la detuviste?

-Lo intente, pero se me escapo…- Dijo con un poco de duda. – ¿Y el detective Agramonte?

-"¿Se le escapo? O ¿La dejaste que se fuera?"- Pensaba Milú.

-Salió, no tengo idea donde.

-Señor tintín…- Dice Néstor entrando al salón y detrás del le seguía el gato. Milú lo observo fijamente preparándose para salir por el - Hay una llamada para usted. Y aquí está su Whisky señor Haddock.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! "Ahora sí que te pillo"- Ladro el perro corriendo hacia el gato el cual se espantó y se colgó de Néstor rasguñándole la pierna.

-¡Auch!- Grito el hombre soltando el vaso y la botella de whisky.

-¡Noooooo!- Grito el capitán lanzándose para salvar la botella.

-¡Milú basta!- Grito Tintín regañándolo.

-¡Te salve!- Dijo con alivio el capitán tomando firmemente la botella.

-Ven Milú acompáñame.- Dijo Tintín llevándoselo con él para contestar el teléfono.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!- Le ladraba.

-Silencio Milú- Le ordeno tomando el auricular para contestar. - ¿Si, diga?

-¿Tintín? Soy yo Carlos, estoy aquí en el hospital con Hernández y Fernández, encontraron al detective Burnello.

-¿De verdad? Y ¿Les ha dicho algo? ¿Cómo está?

-Pues… vera… no sé cómo explicarle así que mejor venga usted mismo.

-Claro, voy enseguida.- Colgó el teléfono y se puso su chaqueta.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- Le pregunto el capitán al verlo tan apresurado, sin soltar su botella.

-Debemos ir al hospital… -Rápidamente se subieron al auto y llegaron al hospital donde Carlos les esperaba…

-¡Tintín! Qué bueno que ha llegado pronto.- dijo Carlos dándole la mano a él y al capitán.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunto Tintín curioso.

-Vera, después de que se difundió la desaparición de personas se llenó el país con fotos, y una señora llamo reportando estar segura de haber visto al detective mendigando en la calle.

-¿Mendigando?- Dijo Tintín sorprendido.

-Exacto. La señora nos dio la dirección de donde le vio y fuimos de inmediato, y como ella dijo, era Burnello el que se encontraba ahí. Lo extraño no termina Tintín…- Dijo señalándole una habitación. Ahí se vio a un hombre con cara de enfado que regañaba a Hernández y Fernández quienes le intentaban retener para que no se escapara hasta que decidieron esposarlo. Ese hombre era el detective Burnello.

-¡Déjenme en paz montón de inútiles!- Gritaba furioso el detective. -¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Déjenme volver con los míos! ¡Ustedes solo quieren verme mal! ¡Quiero volver con mi gente!

-¡Pero Burnello!- Decía confundido Carlos. –Yo soy tu colega, tu amigo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-¡No!- Grito intentando zafarse de las esposas que lo apresaban. -¡Suéltenme o lo pagaran caro!

-Debió haber estado atado, sus muñecas estaban totalmente heridas, además de que tiene signos de haber sido torturado. Pero no quería venir con nosotros…- Decía conmocionado Carlos mientras Tintín observaba pasmado. –Insiste con volver con quienes suponemos le hicieron eso… no puedo entender.

-¿Y no ha dicho quienes le hicieron eso?

-No. No quiere, solo pide que lo dejemos…

-Vaya, pobre hombre.- Comentaba el capitán. –Que antropófago vándalo le haría eso a una persona.

-Tranquilo señor…- Se acerca Tintín intentando calmar al hombre.

-¡¿Tranquilo?!- Grito el hombre intentando lanzarse al chico pero las esposas lo detuvieron.

-Vamos a tener que dejarlo encerrado para que no escape, necesitamos que se calme para poder interrogarlo. –Comento Carlos mientras salían de la habitación. De repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido, todos corrieron de inmediato a ver que sucedía. Vieron a Fernández tirado en el piso mientras Hernández trataba de calmar al detective.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Tintín.

-Queríamos sacarle las esposas, pero al librarlo golpeo a Fernández… - Conto Hernández

-Yo aún diría más; Me golpeo fuerte… -Dijo Fernández intentando levantarse.

-Vamos… Salgan rápido para poder cerrar la habitación.- Les dijo Tintín. Una vez todos fuera cerraron con llave y un policía se quedó cuidando la entrada.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Burnello?- Decía un poco angustiado Agramonte.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- Pensaba Tintín observando por la ventana.- Por ahora es imposible interrogarlo…- De repente vio a una familiar persona caminando por la calle a esas horas ya de noche. -¡Es ella!- Grito Tintín. Todos lo miraron confundidos mientras lo veían pasar corriendo a la salida.

-"¿Y qué bicho le pico?"- Se preguntaba Milú corriendo detrás de él.

Salió del hospital y con mucho cuidado comenzó a seguir a la chica, la misma sospechosa con la que se encontró antes. Camino por las solitarias calles, hasta llegar cerca de la misma casa abandonada. -¿Qué vino a hacer aquí?- Se preguntaba Tintín mientras la veía de lejos.

Milú comenzó a gruñir muy enfadado hacia una dirección en particular.

-¿Qué te pasa Milú?- Pregunto mirando hacia donde se dirigía el perro. Se percató de unos hombres que la seguían. Con mucho cuidado se acercó un poco para escuchar que hablaban.

-No podemos fallar, hay que eliminar a Katya de una buena vez. –Pudo escuchar. Se fijó que uno llevaba una pistola.

-Está en peligro- Se dijo preocupado. Por esto decidió salir del escondite.

-¡Katya!- Le grito a la chica llamando su atención. Los hombres que iban detrás se percataron y frenaron el paso.

-¿Tu otra vez? ¿Y cómo supiste mi nombre?- Dijo la chica viendo como Tintín se acercaba a ella. -¿Qué hice ahora?- Pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Vi que te seguían…- Dijo en voz baja intentando advertirle. La chica solo sonrió de lado.

-Ya lo sé…- Le dijo. –Pero gracias de todas formas. Puedes irte tranquilo.

-¿Tranquilo? Uno de ellos viene armado, ¿No ves que andar a estas horas es peligroso?

-Deberías hacerle caso al chico…- Dijo una voz que venía detrás de la chica. Milú se puso a ladrar agazapándose. Un hombre salió de la nada y apunto un arma directo en la cien de la chica.

-¡Canastos! ¡Déjala desgraciado!- Grito Tintín inquieto.

-¡Quieto!- Grito el otro hombre que apareció. –O la pagara tu perro.- Dijo apuntando con una pistola a Milú.

-Esto será rápido lindura.- Dijo el hombre que estaba detrás de la chica. –Solo aprieto el gallito y listo ¿ves que fácil?

La chica solo dio un suspiro de fastidio.- ¿Ves que por andar de metiche también estas en peligro tú? – Le dijo a Tintín. –Te mataran a ti también.

-¿Y tan tranquila lo dices?- Dijo Tintín. -"Que hago, que hago para salir de esta"- Pensó.

-Bien se acabó el descanso.- Balbuceo la chica levantando el brazo rápidamente dándole al hombre un golpe con el codo directo al mentón, luego se volteó y le pego directo en el pecho provocando que el sujeto quedara sin respiración cayendo sin remedio al suelo. Ella tomo el arma mientras el otro tipo no salía del asombro por la rapidez con la que ella se deshizo de su compañero. –Bien, un simple golpe justo en el plexo solar.- Dijo la chica.

-¡Demonios!- Dijo el otro hombre. –El jefe tenía razón, ella es peligrosa.- El tipo hizo el intento de escapar pero Milú se le lanzo mordiéndole el brazo.

-"A mí nadie me apunta con un arma".- Decía Milú mientras lo mordía.

-Tintín aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo caer inconsciente. -¿Sabes por qué querían matarte?- Le pregunto Tintín a la chica. Ella miro al tipo que se estaba ya reponiendo de su falta de respiración, se acercó y con sus dedos presiono la parte izquierda de su cuello cayendo este inconsciente. Tintín la miro asombrado.

-Por la misma razón que ahora tendrán para matarte a ti… por metiche.- Dijo la chica pensativa. –Bien, deberíamos llamar a la policía para que se los lleven. Yo me tengo que ir.

-¡No puedes irte! Debes dar tu declaración a los policías.

-Tengo un compromiso.- La chica comienza a caminar. –Espero que la próxima vez que decidas seguirme no te las des de metiche.- Dijo soltando una risa… -Yo puedo defenderme sola.

…

-Así que eso fue lo que paso…- Explicaba Tintín al capitán.

-Esa chica debe estar en algo malo definitivamente.

-Hemos interrogado a los detenidos.- Dijo Hernández.

-Los hemos interrogado ya.- Dijo Fernández.

-¿Qué les dijeron?- Pregunto Tintín.

-Bueno…- Hablo Hernández. –Dijeron que querían asaltarlos, que les iban a robar así que se irán a la cárcel confesos, este caso ya está cerrado.-

-Agregaría, está resuelto este caso.- Dijo Fernández moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-No…- Dijo Tintín para sí mismo.- Esto no tiene sentido. Ellos querían matar a esa chica, no querían robarle nada… ¿Puedo hablar con ellos?- Pregunto.

-Claro tintín.- Le respondió Hernández.

-¡Detectives! ¡Detectives!- Llego un policía corriendo.- ha pasado algo terrible…-

-¿Qué paso? Hable de una buena vez- Le dijo el capitán.

-Los hombres que detuvieron, desaparecieron…

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Tintín sin más salió corriendo hasta la celda donde mantenían detenidos a los hombres. En el lugar había otro policía revisando la celda vacía.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Tintín.

-No lo sé, habían policías por todo el lugar, nadie vio nada, tampoco hay señales de que hayan forzado las rejas.

-Qué extraño…- Balbuceo el joven reportero.

Sin más tuvieron que irse de la comisaria, Tintín no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza lo que acababa de suceder…" _ella es peligrosa"_ recordaba las palabras de uno de los hombres. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué querrían matarla? ¿Cómo escaparon esos hombres? ¿Por qué habrán mentido?... Sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta la mansión. El capitán se percató de que Carlos al sentirlos llegar corrió hacia ellos angustiado.

-¿Detective?- Tintín se bajó del auto. –Que sucede.

-Qué bueno que llega, ha pasado algo terrible, recién llegue del hospital de ver a Burnello… - Tomo una bocanada de aire para poder continuar.-…y el médico me dijo que murió…

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Tintín exaltado.

-Lo llevaran a una autopsia en la morgue para saber que paso ya que no hay ninguna marca de herida ni nada que le provocara la muerte… ¡Dios no lo puedo creer!- Decía casi llorando.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Tintín alarmado.

…

-Ha llegado un cuerpo que la policía pide que examinemos urgente….- Dijo un hombre a otro. Mientras alguien se escondía en las instalaciones.

-Mi turno ha terminado ya me tengo que ir.

-Bien Damian, creo que me quedare solo en el turno de esta noche…- Dijo con tono de fastidio. –Es aburrido estar aquí solo.

-Por favor Edison, tan solo no estas.- Dijo soltando una risa.

-Vete luego chistoso.- El tipo se despidió y se fue. –Bien, a trabajar…- Dijo caminando hacia un cuarto. Abrió la puerta y entro. -¡Hey! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Le dijo a una chica que estaba merodeando en el lugar.

-Lo siento, estaba esperando a su compañero.- Dijo la chica. –El me dejo esperando afuera, me aburrí, comencé a dar vueltas y me perdí aquí dentro.

-¿A mi compañero? Él se fue hace un rato ya. De todas formas no puede estar aquí.

-¡Se fue! No puedo creer que se haya olvidado de mí. No se preocupe, ya me voy.- La chica salió del cuarto acompañada del forense y caminaron a la salida mientras ella discretamente guardaba algo en su abrigo.

–Este olvidadizo como se le pudo olvidar que esa señorita tan linda le esperaba aquí.- Dijo soltando una risa. -Bien, en fin, mejor hare lo mío de una vez.- Se puso sus guantes y su mascarilla, preparo los utensilios y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo. –Demonios… ¡¿Pero qué?!- Dijo el hombre horrorizado al abrir la cava.

…

-Tintín amigo mío, relájate un rato.- Le sugería el capitán al ver a Tintín tan tenso.

-Detective…- Dijo Tintín. -¿su ayudante le ha dicho algo respecto al caso?

-No he podido hablarle. Llame a donde está hospedando, pero siempre me contesta su hermano diciendo que no está. Mañana tendremos que hablarle y ahí veremos qué me dice, llevo a penas un día aquí y ya me hace falta para poder avanzar en este caso.

-Veo que es su mano derecha.- Dijo el capitán.

-Por supuesto. No podría hacer nada solo…

-Disculpen…- Interrumpió Néstor. –Llaman de la morgue al detective Carlos.

-¿La morgue? ¡Bien voy de inmediato!- dijo el detective corriendo hacia el teléfono esperando noticias con respecto a Burnello.

-¿Cree que hayan descubierto algo?- Preguntaba Tintín al capitán, el solo levanto los hombros desentendido.

-¡Que!- Se escuchó el grito del detective. -¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? –Tintín y el capitán muy curiosos y ansiosos por saber que sucedía le escuchaban. –Bien, voy para allá.- Colgó el teléfono y tomo rápidamente su chaqueta.

-¿Qué ha pasado detective?- Pregunto Tintín siguiéndole el paso.

-Debemos ir a la morgue. El cuerpo de Burnello… desapareció…

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible…?!

-No lo sé, según el forense que estaba en turno no vio a nadie, solo a una chica que merodeaba el lugar, pero él dice que era prácticamente imposible que ella se lo llevara sin que él lo notara. A parte de eso no vio nada más raro.

-¿Una chica dice?- Balbuceo Tintín creyendo saber de quien se podría tratar.

Llegaron rápidamente a la morgue en auto. El detective se dedicó a interrogar al forense mientras Tintín y Milú observaban el lugar por alguna pista.

-No me explico de qué forma pudo haber pasado esto sin que lo hubiera visto yo o el guardia que está afuera, es imposible…- Decía el forense.

-¿Podría describir a la chica que estaba aquí?- Le pregunto Tintín.

-Claro. Era de pelo negro, andaba con un abrigo como café bien claro, y con unos pantalones negros. Eso recuerdo… ¡Ah! también usaba guantes, se veía que era una jovencita solamente. Me dijo que estaba esperando a mi compañero.

-Esa descripción…- Dijo el detective.

-¿Le parece familiar?- Pregunto Tintín.

-Vaya que si… Voy a llamar a unos policías.-Dijo el detective mientras corría. –Tintín usted siga viendo el lugar por favor, nos vemos después.

-Está bien…- Dijo un poco confundido el chico. Pero de inmediato se concentró en el caso. -¿Llamo a su compañero para preguntarle sobre esa chica?

-No… Eso debería hacer.- El forense tomo el teléfono y marco a su compañero. Mientras Tintín se dio unas vueltas más por el lugar intentando hallar algo. -¡Diablos! –Exclamo el hombre.

-¿Qué le ha dicho?

-Que él no conoce a nadie con esa descripción, y el no quedo con nadie. ¡Esa chica mintió!

-Como me lo imaginaba…- Dijo Tintín.

-Hola Tintín, ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Hernández entrando al lugar acompañado de Fernández.

-Hemos llegado ya…- Dijo Fernández.

-Hola, Hernández y Fernández.- Les saludo tintín.

-Venimos a resolver este misterio, cuéntenos señor forense.- Dijo Fernández mientras Hernández revisaba el lugar.

-Desapareció un cuerpo que debía examinar esto incluye su ropa, no quedo nada.- Le respondió. –Así de la nada, desapareció.

-¿Y vio a alguien sospechoso?- Pregunto Fernández.

-Solo a una chica. Pero la vi salir sola, era imposible que se lo llevara sin que me diera cuenta.

-¡Ya he llegado!- Dijo un hombre que se les acercaba corriendo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste compañero y llegaste muy rápido.- Le dijo el forense. Tintín se percató de que el sujeto venía muy cansado y sus zapatos estaban llenos de barro, además de que en su mano derecha tenía un vendaje. -¿Qué te paso en la mano?- Le pregunto el tipo.

-Ah… Nada de importancia solo un accidente.- Le respondió. -¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto detectives?

-¡Ya está!- Dijo Hernández. Todos le prestaron atención.- Él no estaba muerto como pensábamos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos.

-Eso mismo.- Continuo. –De alguna forma se hizo pasar por muerto y al tener la oportunidad se escapó.

-¡Pero que diantres habla hombre!- Le dijo el forense. –Eso es totalmente imposible. Yo mismo la vi, ¡estaba sin pulso!

-Por favor no hable estupideces…- Dijo burlándose el otro hombre.

-No son estupideces.- Continuo el detective.

-Bien…- Dijo el forense un poco irritado. –Y si fuera así… que dudo que lo sea. ¡Por donde diablos se escaparía!

-Por algún pasadizo secreto obviamente.- Dijo Hernández.

-¡Usted es un incompetente!- Le regaño el forense.

-"Lo que dicen los detectives no es tan descabellado"- Pensaba Tintín mientras Hernández peleaba con el forense.

-"¡Tintín mira esto!"- Decía Milú. -¡Guau! ¡Guau!- Ladro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Milú? ¿Encontraste algo?- Fue a revisar donde le indicaba el perro y se percató de unas pequeñas marcas que parecían ser lodo. –"Pareciera que las intentaron limpiar"- Pensaba mientras con cuidado y con su lupa seguía las huellas hasta que se detuvieron en la pared. Comenzó a palpar los muros hasta que un escondrijo se dejó ver. -¡Eso!- Grito el chico. Todos asombrados se acercaron a ver.

-¿Y esto desde cuando está aquí?- Preguntaba el forense pasmado. Mientras el otro hombre veía nervioso.

-El túnel es lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pueda pasar a gatas.- Dijo Tintín.

-¿Mi idea era estúpida?- Recrimino Hernández al forense el cual solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya que interesante.- Dijo el detective Carlos que llegaba junto a unos policías. –Habría que pasar para ver a donde conduce.

-Yo iré. –Dijo Tintín tomando una linterna y adentrándose al túnel. Anduvo gateando un par de minutos hasta llegar a un muro. Intento empujar pero no tuvo éxito así que sin más remedio se devolvió.

-¿Y? ¿Descubriste algo?- Le pregunto el detective.

-El túnel está tapado con algo, no pude continuar.

-Bien señores.- Dijo el detective Carlos.- Saquen la mayor cantidad de fotos posibles. Necesitamos toda la evidencia. – Ordeno. Mientras el forense y su compañero miraban. Tintín observo que el compañero del forense llevaba un tatuaje muy peculiar en su pecho en el lado del corazón. Era una cruz con un bucle en la parte superior y debajo de este casi junto decía "Z H 16 S Z" Esto le llamo la atención al reportero, más aun al ver que el hombre al darse cuenta de que se veía su tatuaje se lo cubrió rápidamente arreglándose su camisa con una expresión de nervio y tensión.

-Creo que daré unas vueltas fuera del lugar, veré si puedo encontrar algo. Vamos Milú.- Dijo Tintín. –Hacia qué lugar llevara ese pasadizo…- Pensaba. -¿Para qué se llevarían a el señor Burnello? Ahora será difícil saber de qué murió ese pobre hombre. Pero… -Pensaba.- El ayudante del forense… Estaba sucio con lodo, y las huellas que encontramos eran de lodo… ¿Tendría algo que ver?- Caminaba observando con cuidado los alrededores de la instalación, sin darse cuenta que de lejos alguien le observaba.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamo en silencio una chica escondida.

-Qué es esto…- Dijo Tintín fijando su mirada en el piso. Pero no pudo sostener la vista mucho tiempo ya que cayó inconsciente de un golpe que le dieron en la cabeza mientras Milú ladraba desesperado.

…

-Bien, hemos terminado por hoy, creo que es hora de volver para descansar un poco. –Dijo el detective mientras los policías se iban. -¿Tintín donde esta? –Pregunto.

-No lo sé, se ha demorado bastante- Dijo Hernández.

-Se ha demorado mucho diría yo.- Dijo Fernández.

Todos salieron a la calle y se fijaron si es que podían ver a Tintín.

-No se ve, tal vez se ha ido.- Dijo el detective.- Bien caballeros mañana continuaremos.- Se subió al vehículo y se fue…

…

-Buenas noches capitán. –Saludo el detective entrando a la mansión.

-Buenas noches detective y ¿Tintín no ha vuelto con usted?

-¿No ha llegado?-Dijo preocupado. –No lo vimos por allá y pensé que ya se había venido…

-¡Rayos y truenos!- Dijo enfadado el capitán. -¡No me diga que le paso algo sabandija! ¿Qué espera? ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

El capitán y el detective se subieron al auto y partieron al lugar donde estuvieron, buscaron por horas, preguntaron en los lugares posibles pero nada.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!- Encontraron a Milú angustiado ladrando.

-¡Milú!- Dijo el capitán tomando al perro.- ¿Y Tintín?- El perro solo aullaba.- No puede ser… donde te metiste Tintín…- Decía preocupado el capitán.

...


	2. Capitulo II: El extraño laberinto

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de este fic. Agradezco los comentarios que me hicieron llegar y espero que mas personas puedan compartir su opinión, me ayuda mucho :D

He pensado en actualizar los 07, 17 y 27 del mes ¿Que opinan?

Bueno, esta de sobra decir que este maravilloso comic no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes a excepción de los que invente para crear la historia.

Espero que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

Capitulo II: El extraño laberinto

-¿Dónde estoy?...- Decía débilmente Tintín despertando con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. -¡¿Pero qué?!- Se inquietó al no poder moverse por estar atado con cadenas. Observo a su alrededor y solo se vio en un cuarto obscuro con una pequeña ventana asegurada con rejillas en la única puerta. Comenzó a intentar de liberarse forzando las cadenas pero era totalmente inútil. Estaban reforzadas con candados.

De repente escuchó unas voces que se acercaban. –Aquí está el nuevo…- Hablo un hombre, abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a otra persona.

-Ya veo…- Esta persona, que era un hombre de pelo castaño, no muy alto ni tan delgado, tenía una voz suave y no parecía ser agresivo. Se acercó a Tintín, el cual en silencio lo observaba.- Tan callado que estas, muchacho.- Soltó una risa amigable.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, con una voz determinante y seria.

-Ya verás. No seas impaciente y no te asustes, eso si nadie volverá a saber de ti. Pero no es malo.- Respondió calmadamente inclinándose hacia Tintín. –Hay que esperar a Enrique.- Comento levantándose.- Solo él y el jefe saben el procedimiento. Tu por mientras cuidaras la entrada.- Le ordeno al sujeto que aguardaba en la puerta.

-¡Si señor!- Respondió enérgicamente.

-Bien chico, nos vemos pronto.- El hombre salió, mientras el otro, cerró la puerta quedándose como custodia.

-"¿Cómo se supone que saldré de esta?"- Pensaba el reportero mientras veía si algo en la habitación le podía ser útil. –No hay nada.- Luego miro por la rendija de la puerta, y vio al hombre que cuidaba.

-¿Qué pasa chico?- Le pregunto al percatarse de que le observaba.- Tranquilo, todo estar…- No alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque cayo repentinamente al piso.

Por la sorpresa del golpe que se escuchó, Tintín se alejó. -¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- Luego se percató que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, y con éxito.

Enfocó con dificultad por la encandilación que le produjo el rayo de luz que se hizo paso en ese cuarto obscuro. Pero una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron, vio a la persona que entraba. -¿Usted qué hace aquí?- Preguntó al ver a Katya. Esta vez no llevaba su chaqueta, si no que iba con una blusa de mangas cortas, color rojo. Iba metida dentro de su pantalón, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura. Verla no le llamo tanto la atención… como el hacha que traía en las manos.

Con fuerza la chica sin decir nada, alzo el hacha y de un golpe rompió las cadenas. Tintín quien había cerrado los ojos instintivamente, esperando lo peor, se dio cuenta que su intención era librarlo.

-Gracias.- Dijo un poco confundido. -¿Y Milú?- pregunto mirando por todos lados.

-Tranquilo. He logrado salvar a su perro antes de que llegaran aquí. Venga, salgamos luego de este lugar, no quiero que nos pillen.- La chica lo ayudo a levantarse del piso y con cuidado salieron de la habitación.

-¿Y por donde deberíamos ir?- Interrogó el joven.

-Es un lugar muy complejo, parece laberinto, pero he visto un mapa. Así que sígame solamente.

-¿Y no lo tomó? - Preguntó mientras caminaban por un sin numero de habitaciones y pasadizos. El piso estaba lleno de tierra y lodo.

-¿Para que?- Dijo la chica. –Todo esta en mi mente...

-Se ve que es un lugar muy complejo.- Anonadado miraba por todos lados. -¿Qué es esto? Esta lleno de habitaciones, pero no hay nadie…- Tintín se quedó parado mirando una muralla, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Katya al ver que no continuaba. Pero ella quedo de la misma forma mirando la muralla.

-Esas letras y números…- Balbuceo Tintín. En el muro había escritos muchos números y letras. –Parece algún código o algo así.

-¡Hey!- Se escuchó el grito de unos hombres. -¡Se escapa el prisionero!

-Oh cielos…- Dijo la chica. –Mejor empezamos a correr ¡de una buena vez!-Apresuraron el paso lo mas posible mientras tres hombres les seguían. - Solo espero recordar bien los pasadizos que debemos tomar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Usted dijo que todo estaba en su mente!- Corrían y doblaban por pasillos y más pasillos. Indicándole siempre Katya por donde debían ir.

-¡Si! ¡Pero es difícil recordar algo mientras te persiguen!- Inesperadamente la chica se detuvo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Tintín mientras veía como los tipos los alcanzaban.

-Intento recordar bien.- Respondió concentrándose.

-¿Puede apresurarse un poco?- El joven veía como los hombres estaban casi encima de ellos.

-¡Ya los tenemos!- Dijo uno de los tipos mientras los otros les rodeaban.

-Amarren al muchacho. Yo me encargo de esta señorita.- Dijo sonriendo. Mientras dos de los hombres se abalanzaron sobre Tintín, pero este les daba pelea intentando de escapar.

-¡Señor! Necesitamos ayuda aquí…- Decía uno de los hombres peleando con Tintín. Mientras la chica pensativa miraba hacia arriba a la izquierda sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Como no pueden detenerlo!- Los regaño furioso el hombre.

-¡Ya!- Dijo la chica volviendo la mirada a la escena, donde vio a Tintín peleando, ahora con los tres sujetos. -¿Pero qué…?- La chica tomo a uno de los hombre de la chaqueta tirándolo hacia atrás, mientras a otro le dio una fuerte patada al costado de las costillas. Librando así, un poco al reportero, el cual aprovecho la oportunidad de golpear bien al sujeto que le estaba tomando por el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Que te crees perra!- Grito furioso el hombre que había sido aventado. Saco una pistola y la apunto hacia la chica, pero Tintín logro abalanzarse haciendo volar el arma. Katya se acercó y le dio con fuerza una patada en el estomago, haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Vamonos de aquí.- Dijo la chica. –Debemos ir por ese pasillo.- Le señalo el camino y corrieron hasta llegar a un cuarto que tenia tres salidas. -¡Alto! –Le dijo Katya a Tintín antes de que siguiera avanzando.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto en chico. La pelinegra no dijo nada, solo observo el cuarto por todos lados, desde el techo al piso y de muralla a muralla.

-¿Hay algún palo por ahí?-Pregunto la chica sin quitar la vista del techo. Tintín busco y encontró uno.

-Aquí hay uno.- Dijo tomándolo.

-Pásemelo. – Le pidió Katya. Tintín se lo entrego, un poco confundido. –Quedese ahí.- Le ordenó mientras ella comenzó a dar pequeños pasos. –Tres… cuatro…- Contaba la chica. –Y… ¡Siete!- Dijo tomando el palo y con fuerza golpeando el techo. Cayo de inmediato un hombre que se escondía camuflado, volando con el, un arma.

-Eso no me lo esperaba…. –Dijo asombrado Tintín. -¿Cómo supo…?

-¡Auch!- Gritaba con fuerza el hombre tirado en el piso tomándose la entrepierna.

-¡Vamos, es por aquí!- Indicó. Corrieron por un pasillo, mientras el hombre seguía gritando en el piso. -Si no estoy mal… esa es la salida.- Katya señalo una puerta. –Eso salía en el dichoso mapa.

-Bien pues, apurémonos entonces en salir de aquí.- Llegaron hasta la puerta y Tintín intento abrirla pero estaba asegurada. -¡Canastos! ¡Esta con llave!

-Ah, pero eso no es problema.-De su bota saco un pequeño estuche, lo abrió, y saco una ganzúa. La introdujo en la cerradura y con un par de movimientos la abrió. –Estas ganzúas las hice yo misma y me han servido mucho.

-¿Tenia eso con usted y no lo utilizo para desatarme abriendo el candado? ¿Tenia que usar el hacha?- Pregunto Tintín.

-Es que me la encontré por ahí y quería usarla en algo.- Respondió soltando una risa.

-Mejor vámonos.- Iban a pasar por la puerta, pero se dieron cuenta de que era como un ducto. Los jóvenes se miraron entre si y luego miraron el pasadizo. –Abra que ir a gatas, no hay otra opción. ¿Segura que es por aquí?

-¡Claro que estoy segura!

-Bien, vamos.- Primero paso Katya y detrás le siguió Tintín. Anduvieron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al final.

-Esta cerrado.- Dijo la chica al toparse con el final del pasadizo.

-No puede ser….

\- Empujare un poco tal vez…-Movió la pared que los detenía, y sin dificultad se abrió. -¡ya esta!- Dijo aliviada.

Salieron del pasadizo, levantaron la mirada y ambos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

-Cuando seguí a los tipos que lo secuestraron no le trajeron a este lugar….

-¿Esta no es la casa abandonada que investigan los policías?- Dijo pasmado.

-Claro…- Dijo la chica. –Este pasadizo estaba oculto, era muy difícil encontrarlo.

-¡Pero claro!- Dijo Tintín, Katya solo lo miro confundida. –El pasadizo que estaba en la morgue… debe conducir a ese mismo lugar del que salimos y no pude continuar por que también estaba bloqueado con una puerta.

-¿Había uno también ahí?...- Balbuceo la chica sin que el joven la escuchara.

-Y ahora que podemos hablar, necesito que me diga… ¿Qué hacía en la morgue? No creo que usted se haya llevado el cuerpo del detective… ¿o si?

-¿Acabo de salvarlo de esos tipos y me esta tratando de delincuente?- Se manifestó indignada.

-No la estoy tratando de delincuente. Pero a usted la he visto actuar de forma muy sospechosa… Ademas conocía la salida de ese, prácticamente laberinto, me hace creer que usted esta involucrada en algo.

-Simplemente no diré nada, no tengo porque contestarle.- Dijo desafiante la chica. Tintín de repente cayó inconsciente al piso, mientras un hombre salía. -¡¿Pero que?! –Abrió los ojos pasmada.

-Bien, muchachita, ahora te toca a ti. –El hombre se acercaba para golpearla. La chica se puso en posición defensiva intentando de no quitarle la vista a Tintín.

-"Bien…"- Pensaba la muchacha observando al tipo. –"Está acercándose a mí, empuña con más fuerza la mano izquierda. Eso quiere decir que con esa mano piensa lanzarme un golpe. Bueno aquí vamos…"- El hombre efectivamente lanzo un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, el cual Katya pudo esquivar. –"Bien, de esta forma quedo vulnerable su cabeza"- Pensó la chica mientras tomaba de los pelos al sujeto. Con fuerza lo golpeo en la cara con su rodilla derecha, dejándolo caer adolorido. Rápidamente aprovecho para tomar a Tintín, subiéndolo a su espalda, salió corriendo lo más veloz que pudo.

-¡Maldita!- Grito el hombre, levantándose y corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡No puede ser!- Reclamaba la chica mientras corría hasta salir de la casa, siempre con Tintín en la espalda. Como era de madrugada no se veía un alma en las calles. Pero a lo lejos se vio un lugar donde había luz y un montón de gente reunida que gritaba y reía, era un lugar que por lo general estaba baldío durante el día. –Si tan solo pudiera escabullirme en ese lugar, tal vez no me atrape. Ya me esta cansando este chico ¿Por qué no despierta de una vez?-Corrió lo mas rápido posible hasta meterse entre la multitud de gente. Escondiéndose, observó al hombre que la seguía para asegurarse de que lo despisto. Cosa que logro con éxito, ya que el tipo dio una patada al suelo y furioso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La chica dio un suspiro de alivio y con cuidado dejo a Tintín en el suelo apoyado en una pared. -¿Qué habrá aquí?- Se preguntaba, observando con dificultad entre la multitud que parecía esperar algo.

-¿En serio?- Dijo un sujeto mirándola. Katya confundida miro a todos lados pensado que le hablaban a alguien mas, pero no. –Bien, espero que sepa lo que hace señorita.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó aún más confundida. El tipo la tomo del brazo y la arrastro. -¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Pregunto enfadada, soltándose.

-Ya hizo la fila señorita, no puede arrepentirse, es su turno.- El hombre la empujo, lanzándola. -¡¿Pero que te crees?!- Grito indignada. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse en un circulo de tierra que era rodeado por muchos hombres que parecían sorprendidos de verla. Ella muy confundida miro a su alrededor.

-¡Bien! ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a esta joven valiente que viene a pelear por el gran premio! Una suma tan grande de dinero que a cualquiera le caería bien.- Dijo el que parecía ser el anfitrión, a lo cual todos soltaron risas. -Aquí viene nuestro campeón.- Entro un enorme tipo, musculoso. Su cara estaba llena de heridas al igual que sus brazos descubiertos. -¡Comiencen ya!- Grito el hombre alejándose.

-Alto, alto, alto…- Decía Katya caminando hacia atrás.

-No pienses que porque eres una chica te dejare ganar, seré mas piadoso solamente.- Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

-Esto es un error.- Intentaba de convencer. –Yo caí aquí por accidente.

-Pobrecita…- Se burlaba el tipo.

-¡Acabala! ¡No seas cobarde! ¿Acaso una chica te da miedo? –Se escuchaban los gritos de varios en la multitud.

-¡Vaya!- Grito la chica. -¡Pero que caballeros son!

-¿Ves? Lo siento pero no tengo mas opción.- Dijo el musculoso en tono fuerte para que todos lo escucharan, a lo que los demás respondieron con gritos.

-"¿Cómo me metí en esta?"- Pensaba la chica. –"Bueno, no hay vuelta atrás parece"- Comenzó a observar al tipo de pies a cabeza. Pero le llamaron la atención las huellas que dejaba en la tierra.

El hombre musculoso comenzó a correr, con la intención de tomar a la chica y aventarla fuera del circulo. Pero ella rápidamente con la planta del pie, golpeo en seco entre el pie y la pierna derecha del sujeto, el cual freno e intento de no mostrar alguna expresión de dolor. Pero no dio mas y con un grito desgarrador se desmorono en el piso. La chica se acerco y pellizco el cuello del hombre haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

Todos los presentes estaban totalmente en silencio, asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar. Katya camino para salir del circulo, y sin dudar todos le abrieron la pasada.

-"Bien, que el tipo tuviera la pierna dañada me ayudo bastante"- Pensaba.-" Se marcaban mas las huellas de su pie izquierdo y al caminar no apoyaba bien su pie derecho, por lo que era posible que tuviera algún golpe o herida."- Se paro en frente del anfitrión y este la miraba nervioso.- ¿Y bien?- Le dijo-¿Y el famoso premio?

-He… vera…- Intentaba decir el hombre. –Es que nunca nadie le ha ganado a Pavel… No tenemos el dinero… -La chica iba a dar media vuelta para irse pero se dio cuenta de un auto que estaba detrás del hombre.

-¿Ese auto es tuyo?- Le pregunto la chica.

-¿Qué? Bueno… es que…

-¿Lo es o no?- Insistió Katya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mi mujer me va a matar. –Balbuceo el tipo…

…

-¡Auch!- Se quejó Tintín al despertar, tomándose la cabeza. De inmediato se alerto al verse en un cuarto totalmente desconocido. Se levanto de la cama, y se puso sus zapatos. -¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba mientras caminaba y salia veloz pero cuidadoso. Observo un pequeño departamento.

-Veo que por fin despiertas.- Dijo Katya sorprendiéndolo. La chica llevaba puesto un lindo vestido rojo, con cuello en v, y unos zapatos de taco, color negro. Se veía mucho más tranquila que la primera vez que Tintín la vio. No transmitía esa sensación de frialdad, si no que todo lo contrario. Tintín se sintió muy cómodo ahí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto el chico.

-Tranquilo, aquí es donde vivo, ve a comer algo y después te vas, tienes que estar un poco débil.- La chica Le señalo la mesa de comedor, que tenia el desayuno servido. El joven un poco tímido se sentó y comenzó a comer. La chica se sentó también a hacerle compañía. –Le han pegado varias veces en la cabeza ¿cierto? Cuando le estaba vendando vi que tenía varias marcas de golpes.

-Gracias.- Le dijo el chico. – Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me ayudo?

-Una vez me advirtió que me querían hacer daño, le debía un favor.- Respondió sonriendo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un instante hasta que Tintín frunciendo las cejas decidió hablar. - ¿En que está involucrada? Y… ¿Por qué?– pregunto Tintín.

-Veo que va a insistir con esa pregunta. Mejor termine de desayunar y después vaya con los suyos, todos tienen que estar preocupados por usted. Yo debo salir.- La chica se levantó de la mesa. Tomo su chaqueta y salió por la puerta.

-¡Espera! …- Intento detenerla, salió a la calle rápidamente, pero la chica ya no estaba… –Desapareció…- Balbuceo mirando la concurrida calle. Dio un suspiro de cansancio. -Sería bueno tomar un taxi.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! – Se escucharon unos enérgicos ladridos.

-¿Milú?- Dijo Tintín reconociéndolos de inmediato. De repente el perro salio y se abalanzo sobre el joven.

-¡Milú! ¡Que gusto encontrarte!- Decía contento abrazando a su perro.

-¡Tintín!- Se escuchó al capitán que le llamaba corriendo.

-¿Capitán?

-¡Tintin! ¡Viejo amigo! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas? Con Milú te hemos buscado sin parar. –Hablaba inquieto.

-Tranquilo capitán. Estoy bien. Le contare todo una vez que lleguemos a casa…

…

-¡Vaya!- Dijo el capitán sorprendido. –Esos antropófagos, vendedores de guano, infames, ¿Qué diablos se creen? Pero menos mal que esa chica llego a ayudarte… Si no que sería de nuestro Tintín.

-Esos tipos dijeron solo me harían desaparecer. ¿Qué pretenderían? No entiendo.

-Bueno, el detective fue a juntarse en la mañana con su ayudante, vendrán más tarde. Tal vez si hablas con él aclares un par de cosas.

-Seria bueno que nos moviéramos rápido con este caso… Mejor voy a quitarme estas vendas.- Dijo Tintín yendo al baño para poder usar el espejo.

-"No sabes como me preocupe"- Decía Milu acompañándolo soltando unos gemidos.

-Tranquilo Milú.- Se agacho para acariciarlo. Luego se levanto para mirarse al espejo y de apoco se saco el vendaje.

-¿Por qué esta involucrada en esto? ¿Qué oculta? –Se preguntaba el joven recordando a Katya. –Tal vez esté en peligro…

-"¿En qué piensas Tintín?"- Se preguntaba Milú.

-Debo encontrarla… tengo que hablar con ella, por lo menos se donde vive.- Dijo en voz alta.

-"¿Encontrar a quien?"

-¡Acompáñame Milú!- Salió corriendo decidido. Detrás le siguió su fiel perro.

-¡Tintín! ¿Dónde vas?- Le pregunto el capitán.

-¡Debo hacer algo! Vuelvo en un rato mas.- Salio de la mansión y se subió a un auto, detrás Milú lo acompaño.

…

-Bien.- Dijo Tintín frenando. –Aquí estamos.- Se bajó del auto junto a Milú y entro a un edificio. Subió un par de escaleras hasta llegar al departamento de Katya. Se detuvo y dudo un momento hasta que golpeo la puerta.

-¿Si?- Dijo un hombre fornido, alto, de pelo negro que salio.

-Buenos días. –Le saludo Tintín, el hombre al verlo bien, cambio la expresión de su rostro a seriedad total.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!- Le ladro Milú. –"Este tipo ya no me cayó bien."

-Que quieres.- Dijo secamente en un tono pesado. Tintín se sorprendió mucho por el cambio de humor del hombre.

-Busco a Katya. ¿Estará aquí?

-¿A Katya? ¿Para que buscas a mi hermana?- El hombre se puso en ofensiva. –No esta. Mejor vete.

-Solo quería hablar con ella.- Dijo Tintín molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

-No molestes.- Le dijo secamente cerrando de una vez la puerta.

–Vámonos Milú.- Sin más tuvo que irse, así que se subió al auto y lo hecho a andar sintiéndose molesto…- Pero que tipo mas descortés ¿que piensas Milú?- El perro le respondió con un par de ladridos...

...

-¡Hola hermano!- Saludo Katya entrando al departamento. El hombre se quedo en silencio.-¿Enrique?- Pregunto la chica por tal silencio.

-Vaya… Llevamos a penas una semana en esta cuidad y ya conociste a tu ídolo…

-¿Qué?- Lo miro confundida.

-El famoso Tintín, estuvo aquí preguntando por ti.- Le dijo molesto.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sabes que quería?

-No, ni le pregunte. Sabes que estoy harto de este jueguito tuyo…

-De que me hablas Enrique.

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente!- Dijo alzando la voz. –Si no fuera porque tengo que estar aquí, te juro que nos iríamos volando a Ecuador o a Rusia, para estar tranquilos de una vez.

-Tu, te irías.- Le corrigió. –Yo no me pienso mover de aquí.

-Claro, por ese Tintin del que siempre habías leído y todo, ¡Bravo! Por fin lo conociste…- Dijo sarcásticamente. –A todo esto. ¿Dónde estabas anoche? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-No te importa.- Dijo secamente. –Sabes perfectamente porque hago lo que hago. ¿Por qué siempre peleas conmigo por lo mismo? Y lo que es peor, usas cualquier excusa para hacerlo.

-¡Es que no entiendes que esto puede salirte mal!- Dijo a gritos. -¡Yo no pienso hacer nada si te pasa algo! ¿Entiendes? -Katya solo se quedó muda. -Ganas buen dinero haciendo lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, imagina si te dedicaras a tiempo completo en ello…

-¡No me importa!- lo interrumpió la chica. –Me interesa un reverendo pepino lo que digas. No me pienso detener ¡hasta por lo menos!... – Hizo énfasis en esas ultimas palabras. –… encontrar a esos asesinos.

-¡Ya resígnate de una vez! Así como yo lo hice. Deja de una vez de hacerte la mujer dura, fuerte. Entiende que no eres así.- Dijo soltando una risa.

-Es que tu no viste lo que yo vi.- Dijo con los ojos inundados de lagrimas que intentaba contener. Dio un profundo respiro para controlarse y decidió continuar. –Solo ten en claro que no me detendré… Primero muerta…- Dijo remarcando la última frase y sin más se fue a su habitación. Su hermano solo la siguió con la mirada.

-¡Por que!- Grito en silencio la chica intentando controlarse. Exhalo e inhalo calmándose así de apoco. Luego levanto la mirada y tomo un pequeño cuaderno que tenia. Lo abrió y observo por un instante una foto de ella cuando niña junto a un hombre y una mujer. Luego cambio de hoja y miro hacia un dibujo que tenía, lo miro con rabia y furia, como si quisiera destruir esa hoja. Era una cruz con un bucle en la parte superior y debajo decía "Z H 16 S Z"…

...


	3. Capitulo III: La pesquisa

Buenas! :D Estamos a 17 y he aquí el tercer capitulo ya de este fic. Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias a los que comentan, me es importante saber que les esta pareciendo la historia y si hay algo mal no duden en decirme por favor. Se que tal vez hayan muchas cosas que no entiendan pero todo tiene explicación. Solo hay que seguir leyendo jejejejejeje

Recuerden que actualizare los 7, 17 y 27 de cada mes :)

Bueno, esta de sobra decir que este maravilloso comic no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes a excepción de los que invente para crear la historia.

Como siempre digo... espero que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

Capitulo III: La pesquisa

Tintín estaba en silencio sentado en una silla del salón principal con la mirada pérdida, a su lado recostado se encontraba Milú durmiendo, mientras Haddock arrellanado en el sofá junto a su pipa leía el periódico. Impaciente Tintín deseaba que el tiempo pasara prontamente para que el detective Agramonte apareciera con su copartícipe, así avanzar en esa cuestión que tanto lo estaba intrigando. Es que en su mente no dejaban de dar vueltas todos los sucesos; ¿Quién era ella? ¿En que estaría involucrada? ¿Por qué estaba desapareciendo gente así de la nada? ¿Tendría ella algo que ver? ¿Qué lugar era ese donde, lo habían llevado y del que había logrado escapar?–Sin tan solo hubiera anotado esos códigos que estaban escritos en esa pared.- Balbuceaba intentando recordar todos esos números y letras que vio, pero le era inútil, no recordaba nada. –Quizás algo decía…- Reflexionaba. Todo se estaba tornando muy extraño a medida que se involucraba más en la pesquisa.

Levanto la mirada pestañeando repetidamente mientras volvía en sí. Observo el reloj y luego dio un recorrido con la vista por toda la habitación deteniéndose en una pequeña mesa donde unos documentos le llamaron la atención. –Capitán.- Hablo.

-Dime Tintín.- Le contesto haciendo a un lado las hojas del periódico para poder mirarlo.

-¿Y esos documentos?- Pregunto señalando la mesita.

-Son del detective Carlos, debió dejarlos ahí olvidados ya que salió un poco apurado en la mañana.- Respondió y luego volvió a su lectura.

-Ah… ya veo.- Tintín un poco curioso "¿serian documentos de la investigación?" se preguntaba. Se levantó e intentando ser discreto se acercó a los papeles. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver entre medio de todo esos documentos el pequeño borde de una capeta que sobresalía y del cual se podía leer "Katya". El joven no quiso prestarle atención, no quería dárselas de intruso revisando esos papeles, pero la curiosidad y la intriga se lo carcomían. Con un poco de culpa tomo con cuidado de entre los papeles la carpeta y la abrió…

"ALVARADO, KATYA

BUSCADO POR LAS AUTORIDADES JUDICIALES DE ESPAÑA PARA EL PROCESAMIENTO/ PARA CUMPLIR SENTENCIA

DATOS DE IDENTIDAD

Apellido: Alvarado Ivanovskia

Nombres: Katya Elena

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Rusa

…"

Con desconcierto siguió leyendo el archivo hasta llegar a los cargos. –"Violación de propiedad privada de gobernadores y civiles. Ataque con graves acusaciones a figuras de autoridad."- Luego leyó las observaciones. –"Altamente peligrosa. Se observó distintas habilidades de combate y manejo de armas. Se presume que tiene conocimientos de puntos vitales y sabe manejarlos…"-

-¡Es ella!- Voceo Tintín boquiabierto mientras sostenía la carpeta. El capitán al oírlo dejo de lado el periódico y lo observo intrigado, dedujo que algo importante encontró para hacerlo gritar así.

-¿Qué sucede Tintín?- Decidió preguntar levantándose del sofá y acercando a él con la intención de ver que es lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!- Ladro Milú. –"Me despertaste Tintín"- Reclamaba.

-¡Es ella capitán!- Dijo mostrando la carpeta y señalando la fotografía de la chica que ahí había. –Ella es de quien le hable. Tiene que leer esto.- Le entrego el documento al Capitán, quien lo tomo y lo ojeo.

-Pero si es muy bella. -Comento viendo la fotografía.

-Lea lo que dice.- Le sugirió Tintín. Él hizo caso y mientras leía abría mas los ojos.

-¡Mil millones de truenos! Así que la chica que te salvo es una criminal internacional altamente peligrosa…- Dijo distanciando la carpeta para entregársela a Tintín.

-Eso no es todo capitán- continuo. –más abajo dice que la búsqueda fue cancelada. No dice por qué motivo, esto si es extraño. –Un pensamiento lo hizo meditar unos segundos. -¡Capitán!- Dijo enérgicamente.

-¡Dime muchacho!- Respondió atento. Sabía que algo pasaba por la mente de Tintín.

-¿Cuál era el apellido del ayudante del detective Carlos?...

-Señor Haddock.- Les interrumpe Néstor sin que pudieran terminar de conversar. Tintín suponiendo de lo que se trataba dejo rápidamente la carpeta en su lugar.

-Si Néstor.- Le dijo el Capitán.

-He vuelto Capitán.- Dice Carlos ingresando al salón acompañado por una dama pelinegra que llevaba puesto un vestido rojo. –Les presento a Katya Alvarado, mi ayudante.- el capitán le lanzo una fugaz mirada a Tintín mientras él lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo amablemente la chica con una amigable sonrisa. –Hola Milú. –Saludo al perro inclinándose para acariciarlo. Milú soltó unos ladridos mientras movía contento la cola.

-Buenas tardes señorita Katya.- Le respondió Tintín. –Un gusto verla de nuevo.

-Veo que ya se conocen.- Dijo Agramonte. –Katya me conto lo que sucedió.

-Buenas tardes señorita soy Archibaldo Haddock.- Saludo el capitán un poco intranquilo. El hecho de que una persona que era considerada por la interpol como altamente peligrosa llegara a su casa no lo calmaba en absoluto, mucho menos si estaba involucrada en la investigación con, quien sabe, qué intención. Eso le era totalmente contradictorio y confuso.

-Bien.- Hablo Katya. –No quiero perder tiempo. Debemos ver que sacamos de este caso y avanzar rápido.- Dirigió su mirada a Tintín. –Ahora puedo contarle las cosas que tanto me ha preguntado.- Le dijo mostrando un cuaderno. –Carlos me dijo que se ofreció a ayudar en el caso…

-¡Ya llegamos!- Se escuchó el grito de Hernández que llegaba corriendo junto a Fernández.

-Qué bueno.- Dijo Agramonte. –Ahora si estamos todos.

-Buenas tardes señorita.- Saludaron al mismo tiempo Hernández y Fernández a Katya.

-Yo soy Hernández.

-Yo Fernández. Somos agentes policía y venimos a ayudar.

-Eso es…- Dijo Hernández. –Somos ayudantes y venimos como agentes de policía.

-¡Así no es Hernández! ¡Es al revés!- Le regaño.

-Es cierto, es cierto… venimos ayudantes y somos como agentes de policía.

-¡Por favor Hernández! Estas haciendo el ridículo frente a la dama.

-¿Ridículo? ¡Tú serás el ridículo!- Le respondió indignado.

-Un gusto, agentes.- Les dijo Katya divertida con la situación. -"Veo que no me reconocieron..."- Pensó.

-Si prefieren pueden pasar al salón comedor para hablar mientras les sirvo un café...- Dijo amablemente Néstor interrumpiendo los saludos.

Con gusto todos aceptaron y se movieron al comedor para conversar del caso. A Tintín le llamo la atención la actitud de Agramonte desde que llego Katya, se dejó ver más enérgico. Era un hecho que ella era su mano derecha, pero aun así no dejaba de darle vueltas el archivo que había leído hace tan poco. Se percató de que al capitán también le daba vueltas al notarlo un poco intranquilo.

-Tranquilo capitán- Le susurro Tintín mientras se disponían en el comedor. –conversare con el detective y le preguntare respecto a ella…

-Verán –comenzó a hablar Katya una vez ya todos estaban acomodados. Tomo su cuaderno y lo abrió dejando mostrar un dibujo. Una cruz con un bucle en la parte superior y debajo una extraña inscripción.- este símbolo…- miro el dibujo con un notorio rechazo. –este símbolo tiene mucho que ver con los que buscamos.

\- Esa es la cruz ansata.- Dijo Tintín observándolo sintiendo que le era familiar.

-Exacto- dijo Katya. – Es el Ankha o cruz de ansata. Cruz de origen egipcio, conocido mayormente como la llave de la vida. Es común que forme parte de la simbología de distintas logias o asociaciones secretas. De esto podemos sacar que…

-Se trata de algún grupo secreto o algo por el estilo.- Le interrumpió Tintín.

-Exacto.- Dijo Katya mirándolo. -Las letras y números que aparecen abajo son una encriptación que a mi parecer se ve sencilla. Lo que dice es "Ankha"- Dijo mientras señalaba las letras.- Me he percatado de que los integrantes de este grupo llevan tatuado este símbolo en el pecho, justo en el lado del corazón…

Katya continuaba hablando mientras Tintín en algo pensaba.- ¡Ese tatuaje yo lo he visto!- Dijo repentinamente haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunto Katya un poco azorada.

-El compañero del forense, ese día que fuimos a la morgue… ¡Él tenía ese tatuaje! Ahora encajan un poco las cosas. El debió llevarse de algún modo el cuerpo del señor Burnello por el pasadizo que encontramos. Recuerdo que sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo al igual que el piso de la morgue, aunque intentó de limpiarlo quedaron huellas y si recuerda bien Katya cuando me ayudo a escapar de ese extraño lugar, era todo lodo y tierra. Ese pasadizo debe llevar al mismo sitio.

-Claro…-Katya se mostró pensativa.

-Me gustaría recordar lo que estaba escrito en el muro de ese lugar.-Lamentaba Tintín.

-Claro, se me olvidaba eso.- Dijo Katya. –Yo las recuerdo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo?- Tintín arrugo el entre cejo.

Katya tomo el cuaderno sin decir nada y comenzó a escribir. Una vez que termino le mostro el cuaderno al reportero.

"13-18 OZ 14-18-22OZ 24Z22 , 13-18 OZ D18-13Z 13-22 14-3YOZ , V22Q14 16-9OO9F Q18-13BZ , 22O 3-14-18-24-9 , J9WLZ WZL OZ O3A"

-¿Cómo recuerdas tal cual todo esto?- Pregunto Tintín admirado mientras veía el cuaderno. Katya solo sonrió sin decir nada.

-Ahora solo debemos traducirlo.- Dijo Hernández tomando el cuaderno y analizándolo frunciendo la frente por la concentración pero sin conseguir nada. –No se…- Se rindió dejando el cuaderno en la mesa.

-Pero como tan despistado Hernández.- Le regaño Fernández tomando ahora él el cuaderno. Lo estuvo observando por unos minutos pero no conseguía nada.

-Disculpe detective…- Dijo Katya. –Si me permite…

-No se apure señorita.- Le dijo Fernández. –Los profesionales debemos encargarnos, de alguna forma tenemos que traducir esto.

-A ver Fernández.- Dijo Hernández mirando la hoja uniéndose a él.- Si movemos esto aquí… ¡Rápido Hernández! Toma un lápiz y escribe.

Todos se miraron entre sí asombrados, ¿Acaso los detectives habían descubierto el secreto?

-Bien Fernández.- Dijo Hernández listo para escribir.

-Bien. Mueve esa letra aquí…

-Está bien.

-Eso por acá.- Decía mientras le señalaba la hoja.

-Listo…

-Y eso por allá.

-¿Y que descubrieron detectives?- Pregunto Tintín.

-¡Ya está!- Dijo Fernández. Todos le pusieron atención esperando una respuesta. – Estos son solo garabatos que alguien en broma escribió, no tienen significado. – Concluyó.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- Dijo Tintín tomando el cuaderno.

-No me equivoco, quizás sea para despistar.- Agrego Fernández.

-Présteme ese cuaderno Tintín.- Le pidió Katya a lo que el chico accedió. –Si esto es igual a la marca del tatuaje. Debería ser… -Comenzó a escribir concentrada calculando y contando números y letras. Todos la miraban confundidos. –Bien, ya está. Es la misma encriptación del tatuaje.- Dijo una vez que acabo.

Tintín tomo lo que Katya había traducido y leyó;

"Si la niebla cae, si la vista se nubla, Fejn Kollox Jista, el único, podrá dar la luz."

-Definitivamente esto se trata de algún grupo o logia secreta.- Balbuceo Tintín convencido. –Fejn Kollox Jista…- Repitió en voz alta.

-Ese debe ser su líder o algo así.- Expuso Carlos.

-Eso es maltes.- Dijo Katya. –Conozco ese idioma significa "el que todo lo puede".

-Oh, vaya…- Dijo el capitán cargándose en el respaldo de su silla. –Esto sí que esta extraño y escalofriante.

-No es tan extraño. –Dijo Tintín. –Estamos hablando de alguna secta o logia. Fejn debe ser su líder, el símbolo de adoración o respeto y claramente la cruz de ansata su símbolo representativo. Pero… ¿a qué se dedicaran? Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

-A mi igual.- Agrego Katya. –En la casa abandonada encontré unas jeringas y unas pequeñas bolsas vacías. Además pude revisar el cuerpo del señor Burnello antes de que desapareciera, tenía una extraña marca en el brazo izquierdo, señal de que algo le inyectaron. En sus ropas pude encontrar una nota, tal vez eran observaciones.- Tomo el cuaderno y movió las hojas hasta detenerse en una. –Eso es lo que traía.

-Esa costumbre que tienes de estar investigando por ahí tu sola.- La regaño Agramonte – Te puedes meter en cada problema…- Movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Tomo bruscamente el cuaderno y leyó la nota.

"Nueva entrada. Recordar agregar al resto de la información."

-¿A qué se referirá?- Tintín se recargo en el respaldo de su silla. Era solo costumbre pero sentía que podía pensar mejor. No es que así fuera, pero le era cómodo.

-Ni idea.- Respondió Agramonte rascándose con fuerza la cabeza.

-Se refiere a los pasadizos.- Dijo Katya- Estoy segura. Esa dirección que estaba en la nota que Carlos encontró, debe ser otra nota que se refieren a lo mismo.

–Tiene sentido.- Dijo Carlos.

El resto de la tarde, dieron vueltas en las posibilidades que tenían de avanzar en el caso lo más posible pero no conseguían más. Carlos se comprometió a ubicar al compañero del forense para detenerlo e interrogarlo antes de que Katya se decidiera a ir por su cuenta. Ese era un trabajo para algún detective y si lo hacia ella podía terminar detenida. Aburrida Katya empezó a mirar los cuadros que había por el salón pero se detuvo exclusivamente en uno.

-Veo que te gusta esa pintura.- Dijo acercándose Tintín.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Katya. –Necesitaba distraerme un poco para poder pensar mejor.

-Te entiendo.- Le dijo Tintín mirando también el cuadro. –A mí me gusta mucho esa pintura, es intrigante.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto curiosa.

-Tiene muchos sentimientos mezclados, pero muy bien mezclados. Clara representación de una vida agitada, con altos y bajos, pero sabiendo encontrar el equilibrio para superarse. A veces me identifica. Lo que más me intriga es el pintor. No he podido encontrar nada sobre él. He visto muchos cuadros del mismo pintor, los reconozco por su firma, pero nada más. De verdad me gusta su trabajo.

Katya soltó una risa, Tintín la miro confundido. –Gracias, la verdad solo pinto lo que siento y lo que vivo, claro…

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo sorprendido y boquiabierto. – ¿Tu eres…?

-Si.- Respondió interrumpiéndolo antes de que terminara la pregunta. –Pero por favor no lo cuentes a nadie, no me gustaría que todos descubrieran eso. Prefiero que sea así. No debería decírtelo porque sé que eres reportero pero me das un aire de confianza.- Le dijo sonriendo. Tintín correspondió la sonrisa. –Sabes… pienso en ir de nuevo a ese lugar, ya sabemos dónde están al menos dos de los pasadizos. Tengo planeado ir en la noche.

-Tienes razón…- Dijo Tintín apoyando su pulgar en el mentón. –Aunque eso es ir a meterse a la boca de los lobos, pero yo también estaba pensando en ir, eso sí creo que deberíamos ir mañana. Yo te acompaño.

-¿Por qué mañana?- Pregunto confundida.

-Debemos descansar, tanto tu como yo no hemos dormido o ¿me equivoco?

-Tienes razón.- Dijo soltando una risa. –Pero tú al menos dormiste un poco. Eres delgado pero pesas bastante.

-¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué no recuerdas? Te golpearon en la cabeza y para que no nos atraparan tuve que cargarte en mi espalda para correr o crees que apareciste en mi departamento por arte de magia.

-La verdad no recuerdo bien…- No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez nos estarían diciendo "que en paz descansen Katya y Tintín"- Soltó una risa imaginándose la situación.

-Disculpa y gracias.- Dijo soltando una risa culpable.

-Tranquilo, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.- Hizo un pausa pensando. – Bien, supongo que si tienes razón.

-Si. Si descansamos un poco tendremos la mente más fresca.

-Bien, pero mañana temprano ¿bueno?

-Bueno.- Acordaron. Tintín no podía entender como ella era considerada una criminal peligrosa. No tenía ese aire, no lo demostraba aunque debía reconocer que la primera vez que la vio no tenía la misma mirada, esa vez ella reflejaba dureza, frialdad, pero ahora veía una bella y amigable mujer, se sentía cómodo con su presencia... era obvio que apenas la conocía.

Además del caso, algo que también le intrigaba era definitivamente Katya. Era indiscutible que algo ocultaba y… Carlos era cómplice de ello.

…

-Saben de nuestros pasadizos jefe.- Dice un hombre de desordenado pelo rubio y ojos color caramelo. –Ella lo ayudo a escapar, ahora saben nuestro secreto.

-Bien, debemos implementar el plan B lo más pronto posible, una vez que este todo en calma podremos continuar.

Entro un hombre de traje negro, era alto y tez trigueña, pelinegro, ojos café y una prominente nariz. Vestía un traje completamente negro que lo cubría un enorme abrigo del mismo color -¿Crees que se calmara todo?- Dijo con un tono de voz suave pero determinante. –Ella seguirá inmiscuyéndose en esto y no lo niegues. Aquí la única solución es tratarla a ella y a sus amigos.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Enrique inquieto intentando de no lanzarle una mirada de furia, sabía que debía mantener la calma delante de él. Las consecuencias podrían ser lamentables sin no se controlaba. –No puede hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo. Una vez ya la ayudamos, a pesar de que nos estaba estorbando. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho no ha funcionado. Tu hermana sigue buscándonos. Pero de todas formas aplica el plan B, del resto yo me encargo.- Dijo el hombre delineando una sonrisa.

-Señor vera que yo…

-Ya basta Enrique. Admítelo, no pudiste, ahora me toca a mí.- Sin decir ni dar oportunidad de hablar se fue dejando a Enrique mordiéndose los labios por la furia.

-Disculpe jefe, espero instrucciones.- Le dijo el otro hombre con cara de impaciencia y un poco asustado.

-Esperaremos hasta la noche, ahí lo pondremos en marcha. Solo avísales a todos.

…

Llego la noche y Katya se fue a su departamento a descansar tal cual habían acordado con Tintín, lo mismo decidieron hacer los demás, después de tanto pensar se habían agotado bastante en especial el reportero, que poco o nada había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Néstor despertó temprano a Carlos por una llamada, el tomo el auricular y después de hablar casi discutiendo por unos minutos colgó apresurado y marco a Katya. Luego de haber hablado con ella decidió ir a despertar a Tintín pero él lo había escuchado y ya estaba en pie.

-¿Qué sucedió detective?- Le preguntaba Tintín llegando al salón donde encontró a Agramonte con la mirada perdida.

-Me han llamado de la interpol.- Dijo. –Cerraron el caso. – Hablo como si no creyera lo que el mismo decía, había sido un golpe de sorpresa que no estaba preparado para recibir.

-¡Pero como! ¡Eso no puede ser!- Dijo Tintín sorprendido.

-Anoche aparecieron las personas que estábamos buscando, cada persona, aquí, en España e Italia. Todas aparecieron.

-¿Cómo?- Tintín no podía entender que sucedía. -¿Y qué paso?

-Todos dieron el mismo relato. Que se fueron por su voluntad, que no los buscaran más. Luego de eso cada uno desapareció de nuevo. Como son todos mayores de edad, con eso basto para detener la investigación…

…

-No entiendo, no entiendo…- Decía Katya caminando de allá para acá cuando le comentaron lo que sucedió una vez que había llegado a la mansión.

-¿Esas personas se fueron voluntariamente? ¿Y qué paso con el caso del detective Burnello?- Pregunto Tintín.

-Se encargaran los policías Italianos en continuar la investigación. Encontraron su cuerpo allá en Italia y una persona confesó haberlo matado. Lo que es yo, debo volver a España a empezar con otro caso que me encomendaron. Debo irme hoy mismo.

-¡No puedes irte Carlos!- Le exigió Katya. –Esto no puede ser así, este caso no se termina aquí.

-Lo se Katya.- Dijo Carlos. –Pero son órdenes, debo volver.

-Tú si quieres vete pero yo no me detendré aquí.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso.- Dijo Carlos. –Eres una especialista en trabajar fuera de la ley.- Soltó una risa. –Debo prepararme para volver.

-Bien, antes de irte pasa por el departamento.- Le pidió la pelinegra.- Yo me debo ir, debo ir a prepararle el desayuno a mi hermano, si no lo hago se molestara un montón.- Le lanzo una triste mirada a Carlos y sin más Katya se fue dejando solos a Tintín y al detective.

-Detective.- Dijo Tintín mientras iban para tomar desayuno.

-Dime Chico.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Katya fue buscada por la interpol?- Pregunto.

Carlos se paralizo y miro a Tintín. -Olvide guardar mis papeles ¿Cierto?- El reportero hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y Carlos soltó un pesado suspiro. -No te fíes de eso, Katya no es mala chica. Todo tiene una explicación, a las personas que siguió como dice el documento, eran todos sospechosos, todos tenían ese tatuaje.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. El problema para Katya es que ella siempre trabajo fuera de la ley, investigo sin más y la tomaron por violar la privacidad. Pero ella jamás se equivocó en las personas a las que siguió. Tintín, en esto hay muchas personas de importancia involucradas, por eso nos afecta tanto que así de la nada se cierre el caso, en especial a Katya. Ella ha pasado por mucho ya.

-¿Y por qué dejaron de buscarla?- Pregunto mientras le invitaba a sentarse.

-No lo sé. De un día a otro dieron por cerrada la búsqueda, jamás supe por qué. Katya cree que algo tiene que ver ese grupo. Y yo le creo.

-Ella me conto que es pintora.

-¿Te lo conto? Vaya ese es su mayor secreto.

-Tiene talento en eso. ¿Por qué esta tan involucrada con este caso?

Agramonte dio una mirada como de quien no quiere hablar. –No debería contarte eso. No me corresponde, pero ella tiene buenos motivos para hacer esto, por eso jamás me negué a ayudarle. El problema es que ahora me debo ir, y como la conozco, investigara por su cuenta, puede meterse en problemas así.

-Yo la ayudare.- Dijo Tintín convencido. –De eso este seguro.

El televisor estaba encendido mientras conversaban y tomaban desayuno. La escuchaban sin prestarle mayor atención, hasta que la transmisión fue interrumpida…

INFORMACIÓN DE ULTIMO MINUTO: SE HA PUESTO UNA DENUNCIA POR LA DESAPARICIÓN DE LA ACTRIZ Y CANTANTE INTERNACIONAL, LENUSY PETROVA, CONOCIDA TAMBIÉN COMO LA FLOR RUSA. EN LA MAÑANA DE ESTE DÍA SU HERMANA INTERPUSO LA DENUNCIA TRAS NO ENCONTRARLA EN SU HOGAR DE RUSIA DONDE HABÍAN ACORDADO REUNIRSE...

-Oh cielos...- Dijo Carlos con los ojos bien abiertos. -debemos ir a ver a Katya.

-Una nueva desaparición- Dijo Tintín frunciendo la entre ceja.

-Pero esta no es cualquier desaparición... ¡Vamos ya!- Carlos se levantó casi frenético, Tintín solo le siguió un poco confundido por lo alterado que se le vio.

-¡Vamos Milú!- Lo llamo. El perro levanto la cabeza y lo miro confundido, pero como fiel amigo se sacudió para botar la pereza, dio un ladrido y fue tras él.

...

En el departamento Katya terminaba los quehaceres mientras escuchaba radio. Su hermano se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras estaba tirado en un pequeño sofá. El hombre intentaba de no demostrar su preocupación pero Katya ya lo había notado solo que no quiso preguntarle nada. Temía a la reacción de su hermano más aun después de la última pelea. Estaba harta de pelear con quien consideraba, además de ser familia de sangre, su compañero y amigo, la chica adoraba a su hermano y es que no siempre pelearon así, pero últimamente había algo en él que lo mantenía demasiado estresado.

Repentinamente la transmisión se interrumpió para dar paso a la noticia... Cuando Katya escucho el nombre de la persona desaparecida quedo blanca y paralizada.

-¡Pero que hiso este idiota!- dijo para sí mismo Enrique golpeando el brazo del sofá. Volvió su mirada a Katya esperando alguna reacción, vio como sus manos le temblaban, pero no hacía nada más. Enrique velozmente salió del departamento con la intención de hacer una llamada. No quería que su hermana le escuchara…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntaba Tintín mientras iban a toda prisa en auto al departamento de Katya. Carlos dio un frenazo brusco casi dejándolos pegados al parabrisas, Tintín tuvo que tomar a Milú o si no salía volando. Se bajaron y subieron las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

-"Pero que le paso a este"- Decía molesto el perro mientras les seguía.

-Lenusy es casi una madre para Katya.- Respondió finalmente Carlos. –Se conocen de muchos años, ella cuido de Katya desde los 8 años hasta que su hermano 10 años más tarde decidió aparecer… Solo espero que Katya no haya tenido la radio encendida.

-Vaya… que mal- Dijo Tintín preocupado.

-¡Katya!- Grito Carlos golpeando la puerta.

-¡Estoy ocupada!- Grito Katya desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se notaba que su voz estaba un poco quebrada.

-¡Vamos Katya abre!- Le exigió Agramonte. Pero no respondía.

-Katya- La llamo Tintín. –Sabemos lo que paso, déjanos ayudarte al menos.

Se escuchó un silencio y luego Katya abrió la puerta. Estaba totalmente pálida y agitada, poco le faltaba para caerse al piso temblando.

-Katya tranquila.- Le dijo Carlos tomándola de los hombros. –Seguro no es nada, ya aparecerá. –Prometió. Luego vio unas maletas. –No me digas que…

-Si.- Dijo la chica. –Me voy a Rusia de inmediato.

-Pero Katya tranquilízate, no seas tan apresurada, tal vez solo sea un mal entendido o algo.- Intentaba calmarla. –Sabes cómo es la hermana de Lenusy, es exagerada.

-No importa. Yo debo ir a ver que paso con ella.

-Pero Katya no puedes ir así nada más. De seguro ya habrá un montón de policías buscándola, recuerda que su prometido es jefe de policía.

-¡Ja!- Soltó una risa sarcástica. –Ese tipo no es capaz de encontrar su propia nariz, no confío en él y lo sabes.

-Pero yo me tengo que marchar hoy a España. No te poder acompañar. Y pienso que no debes ir. ¿Qué opinas Tintín?- Pregunto esperanzado de que el chico pudiera hacer algo para hacerla entrar en razón.

El joven solo se quedó pensando un momento, entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de Katya. Una vez ya había vivido un susto de muerte con su amigo Tchang y gracias a que él lo fue a buscar pudo salvarse.

-¿Y que tiene?- Respondió la chica.- No te estoy pidiendo nada.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño.- Dijo Tintín.

-¡Que!- Dijo Carlos. Definitivamente no esperaba eso de parte del chico.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Katya, que aunque no lo admitiera se sentía insegura, había desaparecido la persona más importante en su vida y temía perder el control. –No es necesario…- Le mintió.

-Claro que es necesario.- Le respondió Tintín. –Sé que necesitaras ayuda, te entiendo muy bien. Vamos a preparar todo para irnos hoy mismo si es posible, hablare con el Capitán para que nos ayude.

-Gracias.- Dijo la chica soltando una débil sonrisa.

-¿Tienes todo listo?- Pregunto Tintín.

-Si.- dijo mostrándole las maletas hechas.

-Entonces vamos a la mansión y de ahí nos vamos.

-Está bien –Dijo la chica sintiéndose un poco más relajada. Tomo sus cosas y condujeron hasta la mansión.

…

-No puedo creerlo.- Refunfuñaba Enrique entrando al departamento. -¿Katya?- La llamo sin obtener una respuesta. En el comedor había una nota que el tipo no se demoró en encontrar, la tomo y la leyó.

"Hermanito, tu sabes lo que Lenusy significa para mí, no puedo no ir a buscarla. Disculpa por no poder haberme despedido en persona de ti, pero nunca llegaste. Te amo hermanito lindo. Besos."

Enrique arrugo la nota y corrió hacia el teléfono, marco un número y espero a que le contestaran.

-¿Hola?- Se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

-¡Cómo diablos no le dijeron a ese imbécil de Chéjov que aplicábamos el plan B!- Grito furioso.

-Se supone que Gregorio le diría ¿Qué paso?

-Que el idiota de todas formas siguió con su idea. Mi hermana va para allá ¿entiendes eso? Si algo le pasa a Katya, ¡Chéjov lo va a pagar!

-No sé qué paso jefe, lo llamaremos para que deshaga todo si es que aún hay tiempo.

-¡Más le vale que sí! Se supone que dejaríamos que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco después de poner en marchar el plan B.

-Si lo se señor, lo siento, ahí haremos lo posible.

Enrique enfadado azoto el auricular contra el teléfono de la furia, haciendo que una parte que se rompió saliera volando rebotando contra el suelo.

…

* * *

Nos leemos luego! :D


	4. Capitulo IV: La gran mansión

Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo! Agradezco cada comentario, me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D

Recuerden que actualizare los 7, 17 y 27 de cada mes :)

Bueno, esta de sobra decir que este maravilloso comic no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes a excepción de los que invente para crear la historia.

Como siempre digo... espero que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

Capitulo IV: La gran mansión

Llegaron a Moulinsart y Tintín le explico todo, discretamente, al capitán, desde lo que Carlos le había contado con respecto al documento que leyeron sobre Katya y lo que había sucedido con Lenusy.

-Oh… ahora entiendo…- expreso conmovido el capitán.- Todo este asunto me tiene patitieso y confundido pero ¡qué diablos debemos ayudar!...

Con la aceptación del Capitán, salieron lo más pronto posible al aeropuerto.

Buscaron y buscaron algún vuelo pero estaba todo lleno, no había posibilidad de salir ese mismo día.

-No hay forma- Dijo el Capitán. –no podremos salir hoy, habrá que esperar, no tenemos otra alternativa.

-Creo que así será- Dijo Katya evitando demostrarse cabizbaja.

-Debe haber alguna opción…- Pensaba Tintín mirando por todos lados. -¿Él no es…? –Balbuceo observando a un sujeto. –Ven Milú.- Lo llamo para que le acompañara mientras comenzaba a correr. El perro dio un par de ladridos yendo detrás de él.

-¿Para dónde vas Tintín?- Le pregunto el Capitán viendo cómo se alejaba.

-¡Señor Szut!- Grito Tintín llamando a un sujeto alto, de pelo rubio, con un característico parche en el ojo.

-¡Tintín amigo mío!- Saludo levantando su mano, gustoso de verlo. -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y el viejo Haddock?

-¿Pero si no es el viejo Piotr?- Voceo el Capitán acercándose junto a Katya.

-¡Haddock! ¡Viejo lobo de mar! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Y esta señorita?- Dijo mirando a Katya.

-Soy Katya, un gusto.

-El gusto es mío, señorita. Y díganme… ¿en que andan esta vez?

-Andamos buscando un vuelo a Rusia.- Le explico Tintín. –Pero no hay nada.

-Ya veo…- Dijo pensativo Szut. –yo en estos momentos ando en una diligencia del señor Carreidas pero creo que les puedo ayudar. Espérenme un poco.- Fue hacia una oficina y después de unos minutos volvió junto a un hombre alto de pelo castaño. –Ellos son. –Le dijo.

-Ya veo… Un gusto.- Dijo el hombre saludándolos. –Mi nombre es Abdel y soy piloto.

-Él les llevara sin ningún problema a Rusia.- Agrego Szut.

-¡Muchas gracias amigo!- Dijo el Capitán dándole fuertemente la mano a Abdel.

-¿En verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Katya.

-Bien yo debo irme, espero que les vaya bien.- Szut se despidió de todos y se fue.

-Prefecto- Dijo Abdel. –Vamos ya…- Les señalo un avión en el cual emprendieron finalmente el viaje…

Cuando llegaron, Katya los condujo por una arboleda tremenda, podían apreciar un clima cálido y un par de gotas de lluvia les caían encima cada cierto rato.

-"Podríamos parar un rato para poder secarme"- Pensaba Milú mientras se sacudía. –"También podríamos comer algo"- Lanzo unos aullidos.

-¿Estás cansado Milú?- Dijo Tintín inclinándose para tomarlo en brazos.

-Estamos por llegar ya…- Comento Katya.

-¡Esto sí que está lejos!- Reclamo el Capitán.

-A Lenusy le gustan los bosques, además de que así puede esconderse de la prensa y todo eso, por esa razón vive tan escondida.

Lograron por fin visualizar a una enorme y esplendida mansión en medio del bosque.

-Aquí es…- Katya se detuvo señalando la casona.

-Oh vaya…- Observo boquiabierto el Capitán.

Katya se apresuró en llegar a la puerta mientras detrás Tintín, Milú y el capitán le seguían. Se paró en frente y toco el timbre impaciente, sin demoras abrió una mujer de avanzada edad que parecía ser el ama de llaves. –Irina…- Le hablo Katya con una leve melancolía.

-¡Katya!- Grito eufóricamente la mujer dándole un abrazo, tenía un claro acento ruso. –Mi niña tanto tiempo que no la veía.- Se secó un par de lágrimas que había soltado, luego se percató de los desconocidos acompañantes.

-Ellos son Tintín, Milú y el señor Haddock.- Les presento Katya. –Ella es Irina, el ama de llave.

-Mucho gusto señores.- Saludo amablemente la mujer.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Respondió Tintín.

-Supongo que sabes a lo que vengo.- Dijo sin rodeos Katya.

-Si mi niña, pasen y tomen asiento, me imagino que están cansados y hambrientos.

-"¡Si!"- Pensaba Milú. -¡Guau! ¡Guau!- Soltó unos ladridos mientras movía la cola impaciente.

-Tranquilo cachorrito, también tengo algo para ti. –Les invito Irina a lo que aceptaron sin reparos. Se acomodaron en unas finas sillas de madera que estaban cerca de una chimenea, la cual en esos momentos estaba apagada.- Espérenme aquí, les traeré algo para que coman.- Dijo la mujer antes de desaparecerse por una puerta.

-Miren a quien trajo el viento.- Apareció por el salón un hombre alto de pelo castaño, tez blanca y ojos color gris verdoso. Tenía una ligera barba y bigote. Vestía con un pantalón de traje color café, camisa blanca y corbata color dorado al igual que su chaleco. –Veo que no vienes sola.- Lanzo una altiva mirada a los acompañantes de la chica. Milú enérgicamente comenzó a ladrarle.

-¡Milú!- Le regaño Tintín.

-¿Y este saco de pulgas?- Miro despectivamente el hombre a Milú.

-Es mi perro.- Dijo secamente Tintín mientras tomaba en brazos al perro.

-Oh… ya veo.- Comento el hombre. –Pensé que era de esos perros callejeros que de repente se meten a la casa. Ya saben huelen algo de comida y hacen todo por conseguirla.- Soltó una risa.

-Les presento al prometido de Lenusy…- Dijo Katya en un tono de indiferencia mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Fyodor Chéjov. Es un gusto.- Agrego dándole la mano a Tintín y al capitán. -Creo que llego otra exagerada.- Dijo soltando una risa.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- Pregunto Katya con una obvia mirada de aversión hacia el hombre que tenía en frente de ella.

-Nada, solo que Lenusy se demora en llegar un poco y su hermana hace un drama de ello.- Expuso mientras se miraba las manos demostrando un obvio desinterés.

-La señora Niurka… –comenzó a contar Irina mientras llegaba con una bandeja con bocadillos.- se fue a su casa desesperada. Quedo de reunirse aquí con la señora Lenusy para vacacionar, pero no se ha tenido señales de ella. El señor Fyodor insiste en que exagera y la echo de aquí. Viera como han estado peleando…- Dijo en un tono de angustia, casi llorando mientras acomodaba las cosas en una mesa de centro que había. Luego en un plato le dio algo de comer a Milú.

-¿Peleando?- Se entrometió bruscamente Fyodor.

-Ya veo, y como tú eres un muy buen policía la has buscado supongo.- Tintín y el capitán se miraron confundidos y sorprendidos por la forma en que la chica hablaba con el sujeto. La habitación repentinamente se llenó de una pesada tensión.

-No. Yo no seré parte de este drama sobreactuado. En cualquier momento llegara Lenusy ya lo verán.

-¿Es eso o que no eres capaz de encontrar nada? Veo que ni tus calcetas pudiste encontrar ya que andas con dos distintas.- Hizo burla Katya.

Fyodor la miro sorprendido frunciendo el entrecejo, luego se miro los pies confirmando que no se le veían las calcetas. – ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Pregunto. Pero Katya no contesto.

-Katya –Le hablo Tintín discretamente inclinándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto la chica.

-¿Es idea mía o noto un ligero desprecio a Fyodor de tu parte?

-No te preocupes, al final del día te aseguro que a ti también te caerá mal.- Tintín confundido se volvió a acomodar en su silla.

De repente sintieron como alguien abría la puerta principal. Katya salto de su silla esperando que fuera Lenusy.

-¡Lenusy!- Dijo Katya aliviada al confirmar que efectivamente era ella. Entro una mujer alta de pelo rubio ondulado, lo llevaba tomado. De tez muy blanca, labios rojos y ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido ajustado, muy elegante, color negro. Sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes blancos y su cabeza la cubría un fino sombrero negro adornado con una cinta blanca.

Todos la miraron como intentaba entrar. La mujer estaba pálida y se tambaleaba con casa paso que daba.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Katya se acercó intentando de que se apoyara en ella.

-Tranquila hija, estoy bien.- Respondió Lenusy rechazando la ayuda. Pero dio un par de pasos y luego, ante el asombro de todos, se desplomo en el piso. Como el capitán estaba más cerca, la logro tomar antes de que se golpeara contra una mesita que había cerca.

-¡Señora!- Grito despavorida Irina poniéndose pálida.

-Ven- Dijo Fyodor sin inmutarse. –Ahí está Lenusy, tanto alegato por nada. –El hombre rodó los ojos y se fue a otro salón.

-¡Pero que! –Grito el capitán indignado con la actitud de Fyodor. Mientras Katya tocaba la cara de la mujer. Tintín observo quieto como se iba el sujeto. -¡Vuelva aquí ornitorrinco! ¡No ve que su prometida acaba de desmayarse!

-Tranquilo Capitán- Dijo Katya.- Él es así.

-¿Cómo puede ser así?- Pregunto molesto Tintín frunciendo las cejas mientras Milú gruñía.

\- ¿Qué se cree esa patata infame? Criminal, desharrapado, ectoplasma, monigote, bestia, grotesco polichinela…

-Vamos capitán, llevémosla a su habitación.- Lo interrumpió Katya. El Capitán tomo a la mujer mientras Katya lo conducía hasta su cuarto, que estaba al final de un largo pasillo.

Tintín se quedó pensativo en el salón. –La actitud de ese sujeto…- Balbuceaba. –A ti tampoco te agrado Fyodor ¿cierto Milú?- El perro soltó unos ladridos. –Algo extraño pasa aquí…- Analizaba hasta darse cuenta de que Irina estaba al borde del llanto. - ¿Esta bien Irina?- Pregunto mirando a la mujer.

-Esto me está sobrepasando…- Decía la mujer entre sollozos. –No puedo creer que la señora siga aguantado esto.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que Fyodor es un desgraciado con ella, pero lo sigue permitiendo y para colmo no deja que nadie la ayude. Es difícil sobrellevar esto. ¡Estoy segura que él le hizo algo a la señora para que llegara así!

-Tranquila Irina. –Intentaba calmarla.

-Gracias muchacho, se ve que eres un buen chico.- Dijo la mujer secándose las lágrimas. –Mejor iré a terminar de hacer las cosas que tengo pendientes…- Irina tomo un respiro y se perdió a través de una puerta.

-Deberíamos llamar a un doctor, Milú- Dijo Tintín mirando a su perro, quien con un par de ladridos le respondió.

-¿Para qué?- Dijo Fyodor asomándose por el salón- Si va a estar bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- Dijo Katya apareciéndose indignada.

-¡Como puedes actuar así con una dama! Ella quedo inconsciente en su cuarto y a usted le importa un comino- Le hablo encolerizado el Capitán incorporándose rápidamente al salón.- ¡Bruto sombrío!- Le grito enseñándole el puño.

-Cálmese Capitán.- Tintín le tomo el brazo sosteniéndolo. –De nada vale actuar así. Ahora lo que importa es la salud de Lenusy.

-No sean exagerados. Ya va a despertar, de seguro se golpeó en la cabeza o algo parecido. Es una despistada.

Katya no soporto y fue donde Lenusy. Ahí la observo por unos instantes mientras pensaba. "Ese tipo está muy tranquilo, como si supiera lo que paso"- intentaba recordar detalles que le dieran pistas, y por la dudas decidió revisar el antebrazo de Lenusy… Para su horror tenía una marca de inyección. – ¡No!- Exclamo alejándose con los ojos abiertos como platos. -"no será que…"

-¿Katya? ¿Eres tú?- Dijo débilmente la mujer mientras despertaba de a poco.

-¡Lenusy!- Grito Katya. Afuera todos le escucharon y corrieron a la habitación. -¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Cómo estás?

La mujer complicada se sentó tomándose la cabeza. –No recuerdo nada…- Dijo. –Solo que salí a comprar unas cosas pero nada más.

-Ya veo…- Katya la miro pensativa.

-Pero Katya, tanto tiempo que no te veía. –Dijo la mujer abrazando a la chica. Luego miro a los dos desconocidos. -¿disculpen…?

-¡Ha lo siento!- Exclamo Katya. –Ellos son Tintín y el señor Haddock, ellos me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Dónde andabas metida? –Pregunto pesadamente Fyodor abriéndose paso entre Tintín y el Capitán, este último le lanzo una furiosa mirada. –Vez lo que consigues.- Dijo soltando una suave risa. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú que es lo que te crees energúmeno espantapájaros, oricteropodo palurdo!- Grito el Capitán siguiéndolo.

Tintín estaba molesto pero intento de calmar nuevamente al capitán. Katya solo estaba callada, como alguien que contenía una furia horrible y evitaba cometer cualquier imprudencia.

-Debes descansar Lenusy, si necesitas algo me llamas. - Dijo secamente Katya enfadada. No quería decirle nada, pero no entendía cómo podía aguantar a ese tipo.

-Debemos llamar a un Doctor.- Sugirió Tintín.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Katya.

-¡No!- Grito bruscamente la mujer. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. -Gracias hija pero estoy bien.- Continuo Lenusy dándole una suave sonrisa. Ella sabía que no debería aguantar eso, que no estaba bien, pero tenía una buena razón. Katya y la mujer intercambiaron miradas antes de que salieran de la habitación.

-Katya…- Le hablo Tintín. La chica levanto la vista para ponerle atención. -¿Qué sucede con Fyodor?

Katya apretó los ojos con rabia y luego lanzo un suspiro para relajare. –No tengo idea de porqué lo soporta.

-¡¿Cómo puede tratar así a una dama?!- Reclamaba el capitán furioso caminando de un lado a otro.

-Lo peor es que no sé qué hacer, no me permite hacer nada…

Lenusy se encontraba sentada en su cama. Con cuidado se sobo su brazo, justo donde había recibido la inyección. Soltó un par de lágrimas mientras se lamentaba dolorosamente. De repente apareció por la habitación Fyodor con un vaso de agua. Lenusy no lo miro.

-Toma.- Dijo entregándole el vaso de agua mientras se sentaba a una orilla de la cama. –Espero que te quedes callada, da gracias que no puedas recordar nada.

La mujer no dijo palabra, seguía sin mirarlo y no recibió el vaso de agua.

-Bien- continúo. –mejor levántate y ve a hacer como que nada paso mejor será. –dejo el vaso en una mesita que estaba junto a la cama y salió.

-Disculpe Irina…- Hablo el Capitán.- ¿No tendría Whisky que me convide?

-¿Whisky? –Dijo Irina moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. –Solo Vodka.

-¿No tiene Whisky?

-Solo Vodka.- Repitió la mujer.

-Lo siento señor, solo tomamos vodka aquí, pero si quiere enviare a alguien para que le consiga whisky.- Dijo Lenusy apareciendo por el salón.

-¿No deberías estar descansando?- La regaño Katya.

-Tranquila hija.- Dijo la mujer sentándose en un sofá. –Estoy muy bien. Muchas gracias a todos por preocuparse. Tienes unos buenos amigos Katya.

-Tiene razón Lenusy.- dijo Katya. –Gracias por acompañarme, de verdad muchas gracias. Si quieren pueden volver a su país. Yo me quedare aquí un tiempo.

-¿En verdad?- Dijo Lenusy. -¡Genial! Pero… ¿Por qué no se quedan todos aquí? Les caería bien un descanso. Cerca de aquí hay una feria, tal vez podamos ir todos.

-Si no tiene problema, yo con gusto. No pienso dejarla con ese animal que tiene por prometido.- Dijo directamente el capitán.

-¡Capitán!- Le regaño Tintín. –No sea así de imprudente.

Lenusy soltó una pequeña risa. –Yo no tengo problema. ¿Y usted Tintín?

-Sí, es una buena idea.- Dijo el chico. Estaba intrigado del porque la actitud del prometido de Lenusy, ahí pasaba algo y no se iba a mover sabiendo que estaban corriendo peligro, definitivamente algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-¡Muy bien! Irene –La llamo.- prepara las habitaciones por favor.

-Claro señora.

-No puedo creer Lenusy.- Dijo Fyodor entrando al salón y acercándose a Lenusy. –Estaba tan tranquilo sin esa cosa de pelo negro que se hace llamar Katya. ¿Sigues jugando al detective?- pregunto. - O ¿te metiste en problemas como la última vez? Cuando te buscaban por todos lados. Sabes… tal vez en otra vida hubieras sido una muy buena criminal.

-¿Si? –respondió Katya. –Tal vez tú hubieras sido un buen policía. – Dijo entre risas. Fyodor no pudo responder.

-"Más vale que no intentes nada".- Le susurro a Lenusy. Todos se percataron de que algo dijo y se dieron cuenta de como la mujer se ponía tensa.

-Bien, me voy al trabajo. Buenas tardes.- Se despidió dándose media vuelta.

-"Ella demuestra tenerle mucho miedo a ese tipo" –Pensó Tintín. -"El debe tenerla amenazada. ¿Pero con que?, ¿podría ser?..."- Se pregunto mirando a Katya.

-¿Por qué no vamos a pasear?- Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie. Todos se miraron entre sí, no sabían bien que responder.

Por la insistencia de Lenusy al fin salieron todos juntos, viajaron en limusina que era manejaba por el chofer de la mujer. El camino no fue tan largo, Tintín observaba por la ventanilla, pensativo, al igual que Katya. El capitán en cambio por todo el trayecto fue conversando con Lenusy, quien parecía muy a gusto con su compañía.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron finalmente a una feria, Lenusy antes de bajar se tapó el rostro con una bufanda y su sombrero para no ser reconocida. Había bastante gente y distracciones por todos lados, puestos de comida, juegos, baile, incluso lucha…

Lenusy se separó del grupo al distraerse con unas artesanías, el Capitán aprovecho la oportunidad para conversar y enfrentarla con el tema de Fyodor.

-Usted es una mujer muy bella.- Dijo el capitán acercándose.

-Gracias señor.- Respondió la mujer soltando una risa.

-No entiendo porque tiene que soportar a ese espantapájaros.

-Veo que seguirá con ese tema. A usted no tendría por qué importarle.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso está bromeando? Ningún infeliz tiene el derecho de tratar a ninguna dama de la forma en la que le trato ese bruto.

La mujer solo sonrió. -¿Por qué no baila con migo? –Propuso tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo hasta un puesto donde había música alegre. El capitán sin más solo se dejó llevar…

-¿El capitán va a bailar?- Decía Tintín al verlo entrar al puesto. –Eso si es nuevo. –Soltó una risa. Luego volteo la mirada a Katya y la chica estaba hipnotizada viendo como unas personas practicaba arquería. – ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto acercándose.

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijo entusiasmada. Tenía un ligero brillo en los ojos.

-¡Vamos! ¿Le gustaría intentarlo joven?- Dijo el que parecía ser el anfitrión a Tintín.

-¿Yo? Pero nunca he…

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Katya empujándolo con delicadeza. Tintín acepto y le dieron un arco y tres flechas.

-Mientras más cerca de en el blanco más puntos son, al final se suman y si le alcanzan puede canjear un premio.- Le explico el hombre.

-Pero ese blanco está muy lejos.- Reclamo Katya señalando con el dedo al blanco que era un circulo, dentro de él estaba el punto de blanco, de ahí saliendo anillos de color amarillo (enumerados con el 10 y el 9), luego de color rojo (anillos 8 y 7), azul claro (anillos 6 y 5), negro (4 y 3) y finalmente blanco (2 y 1).

-Claro linda. Es para el que puede solamente, no crea que le regalare los premios a cualquiera.

-Bien, lo intentare, he leído lo suficiente sobre esto.- Dijo Tintín poniéndose en posición. Acomodo el arco, la flecha y la apunto al blanco. Lanzo la primera dando en el color rojo con el numero 8 ganándose unos aplausos. Luego Lanzo otra y dio en el color amarillo número 9. Luego lanzo la última y dio casi en el punto de blanco.

-¡Muy bien joven!- Dijo el hombre entregándole una canasta con dulces.

-Disculpe caballero ¿Qué se gana si unos le da tres veces al blanco?- Pregunto Katya.

-Te puedes llevar el arco y las flechas.- Respondió el hombre.

-¡Bien! Quiero intentarlo.- Dijo entusiasmada la chica.

-Muy bien.- Dijo el hombre entregándole las cosas luego de que Katya pagara su parte.

La chica apunto la primera flecha, se demoró un poco en lanzarla, pero cuando lo hizo le dio directo en el blanco.

-¡Eso!- Grito eufórico Tintín.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!- Ladro Milú.

-Fue de Suerte.- Dijo el tipo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Katya se alisto para lanzar la segunda flecha, la lanzo y nuevamente dio en el blanco atravesando la flecha anterior. Tintín aplaudió mientras el hombre estaba boquiabierto.

-¡Eso es trampa!- Grito.

-¿Cómo que trampa?- Reclamo molesto Tintín. –Ella las lanzo y dieron las dos flechas en el blanco limpiamente.

-No, esto no puede ser.- El hombre se acercó al blanco, saco las flechas y lo alejo aún más.

-¡Eso si es trampa!- Reclamo Tintín.

-Bien, veamos si le das nuevamente al blanco.- Katya miro el blanco, ahora estaba bastante lejos, pero la chica se acomodó y lanzo la flecha dándole justamente en el blanco.

-¡Bien Katya!- Grito Tintín contento.

-Bien quiero mis flechas. –Dijo Katya al hombre acomodándose el arco en la espalda.

-Toma.- Dijo el sujeto con rostro molesto. Katya y Tintín se alejaron riéndose.

…

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Dijo el capitán mientras Lenusy lo arrastraba en medio de la pista junto a las otras personas que bailaban.

-No.- Dijo entre risas la mujer. Pero el capitán se quedó helado al ver a Fyodor en otro puesto abrazado a una chica, al parecer más joven que él. Lenusy observo también la escena. -Vamos a bailar.- Le dijo tirándolo nuevamente a la pista.

El capitán esperando alguna reacción de Lenusy por lo que acababan de ver, lo cual no sucedió, decidió preguntar. -¿Por qué esta con él?

Lenusy solo lo miro unos instantes y sonrió. –Es el quien está conmigo. Ya sabía que se ve con otras mujeres. La verdad no me interesa.

-¿y por qué sigue con él?

-Es que no es que yo quiera…- Dijo mirando al suelo. –Vamos a buscar a los chicos mejor, al parecer los perdimos.- Dijo intentando evadir la conversación.

-No cambie así nada más de tema. ¿Ve que esto es serio?- La detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Se preocupa demasiado por una desconocida.

-No es solo yo, y no importa que sea o no una desconocida, el tratar mal a una dama para mi será malo aquí y en China. Además Katya se preocupa demasiado por usted y usted misma permite que le pasen estas cosas.

-Es un buen hombre…- Dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, provocando un poco de incomodidad de parte del Capitán. –Pero no puedo evitarlo, por más que quiera, créame que no puedo. Solo le pediré que deje el tema hasta aquí.

Haddock la miro confundido, pero no quiso seguir con el tema al ver la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de esa mujer. Definitivamente debía tener una razón…

…

-Eres buena con el arco y la flecha.- Dijo Tintín mientras caminaban.

-Siempre me ha gustado y me dedique a practicar. A mi padre también le gustaba, el me enseño muchas cosas- Dijo tornándose su rostro serio y melancólico.

-¿Qué piensas Katya?- Pregunto tintín al ver a la chica tan seria. Ambos decidieron sentarse en el pasto al ver que Lenusy y el capitán se perdieron, Milú solo se acostó. Katya pensó unos instantes buscando una respuesta.

-Ese Fyodor me tiene sin cuidado.- Respondió finalmente.

-A mi igual, algo extraño tiene.

-Sabes que Lenusy tenía una marca de una inyección en el brazo…

-¿En verdad? ¿Podría ser…?

-No lo sé, espero sinceramente que no.- Se hizo un silencio. Tintín vio la cara de preocupación de Katya. El tomo su hombro y ella sorprendida lo miro.

-Tienes que estar tranquila. Vamos a lograr desenmascarar todo esto y vamos a buscar la forma de ayudar a Lenusy.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. Eres una buena persona- Dijo la chica sonriendo. "de verdad es muy amable y agradable" Pensaba mirándolo fijamente. Pero de un salto entro en sí y ruborizándose un poco miro el suelo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Carlos me contó que Lenusy era como tu madre y que te crió desde los 8 años ¿es cierto?

-Que bocón ese Carlos.- Dijo Katya soltando una risa.

-Si quieres no me respondas.- Comento amablemente el chico.

-Si es verdad.- Decidió responder.

-Si necesitas hablar algo, yo te escuchare. Me imagino que una historia hay detrás de todo esto… – Le entrego una amplia sonrisa demostrándole que podía confiar en él.

-Bien –Dijo hablando con un poco de dificultad. –Lenusy me crió porque cuando tenía 8 años mis padres murieron…

-Oh… vaya- No sabía que más decir. Se imaginaba que algo así podría haber pasado para que Lenusy tuviera que criarla.

-Vi como los mataban esos hombres. Les dispararon en la sien. Tenían la cara tapada y ese tatuaje…- Dijo las últimas palabras un poco débil.

-Por eso…- Balbuceo el chico.

-Exacto.- Respondió secamente. –Por eso quiero que esos tipos paguen, ya han pasado muchos años y no los logran atrapar. Siempre pasa algo que detiene el caso.

-Debe ser difícil olvidar algo así…- Dijo delicadamente el chico.

-La verdad si, aun mas si tienes memoria fotográfica.- Dijo la chica.

-¿Memoria fotográfica?- repitió sorprendido.

-Sí, recuerdo todo lo que vi detalladamente…- Dijo intentando contener una lagrima.

-¡Aquí están!- Se escuchó el grito de una mujer. Los chicos alzaron la mirada para ver a Lenusy y al capitán acercándose.

-Lenusy…- Dijo Katya soltando una risa. Tintín estaba atónito con lo que acababa de escuchar, él quería seguir hablando con ella, por fin estaba entendiendo muchas cosas pero justo los interrumpen.

-¿Vamos a casa?- Pregunto la mujer. Todos accedieron y subiéndose a la limusina se fueron…

Tintín observo cada cierto rato a Katya mientras conversaba con Lenusy, de verdad pensaba que era una chica fuerte y admirable…

Cuando llegaron a la casona, el Capitán y Lenusy se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones exhaustos a descansar. Irina terminaba los últimos quehaceres antes de ir a dormir. Katya estaba pensativa mirando a través de una ventana…

-Katya.- La llamo Tintín desconcentrandola.

-Dime Tintín.

-Sabes, el otro día leí un documento tuyo que tenía Carlos…- Dijo con un poco de culpa.

-¿Lo leíste? –Dijo avergonzada. -Oye antes de que pienses cualquier cosa yo…

-Tranquila- Dijo sonriendo. –no he pensado nada. Carlos me contó un par de cosas.

-Ya veo…

-Me llamo algo la atención.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso de que sabes distintos tipos de combates. Eso no es nada tranquilizador, creo que no podré hacerte enfadar.- Soltó una risa.

-¡No digas eso!- Dijo apenada. –Es solo defensa nada más. Mi padre solía enseñarme muchas cosas.

-¿Que es lo que hacia tu padre?

-El era policía... - Recordó con cierta melancolía. -¿Tu no te cansas de hacer preguntas?- Le comento soltando una risa. -Eres muy curioso...

-Siempre he sido así, pero no creas que es de curioso solamente. Si puedo ayudar en algo siempre lo haré... ademas así puedo comprenderte un poco mas, ya que al principio me intrigabas bastante. -Confeso.

-¿Te intrigaba?- Pregunto con algo de sorpresa.

-Si. No sabia en que andabas ni nada, pero ahora comprendo...- Dijo sonriendo. Katya correspondió a esa sonrisa.

…

-Bien aquí es.- Dijo Carlos llegando a una gran mansión mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire recordando su conversación…

 _-¿Cómo pudieron cerrar así nada más el caso, Castillo?- Reclamaba Agramonte sentado en una oficina._

 _-Amigo, este caso no debió ser cerrado.- comento mientras se asomaba por la puerta verificando si había alguien cerca. –Estoy seguro de que el jefe está involucrado con ellos. Ese dibujo del tatuaje que me mostraste, juro habérselo visto.- Dijo en susurros_

 _-Estas seguro…- dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada._

 _-El mando a cerrar el caso.- Dejo una carta sobre la mesa indicándole a Carlos que la leyera._

 _-Esto está cada vez peor…_

 _-Necesito pedirte un favor. Quiero que tu continúes investigando, pero lo más discreto posible, yo te cubriré y cualquier cosa que pase te informare._

 _-Por supuesto, de hecho Katya ya está siguiendo el caso por sí misma._

 _-Dile que tenga cuidado, eso puede ser peligroso._

 _-Está bien. Ella ahora partió a Rusia tendré que ir para allá a ver que paso con Lenusy._

 _-Verdad que había desaparecido, pero según el informe de un oficial de Rusia la mujer apareció. Solo mantenme informado y por favor sean discretos._

 _-Bien, me iré hoy mismo.- Dijo con determinación levantándose de su asiento._

 _-Oye…- Le hablo Castillo deteniéndolo._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-olvídate de una vez de Katya.- Le dijo Castillo. –Como amigo te lo digo._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _-Mírate y mírala a ella. Yo lo poco que conozco de Katya veo en ella una chica muy inocente es apenas una chiquilla, tú le llevas por muchos años._

 _-¿Qué tiene la diferencia de edad?- Dijo un poco molesto._

 _-¡Por favor Carlos! Tú quedas con cada mujer con la que se te dé la oportunidad. Eres un ligón, a eso me refiero, ella no es de ese tipo._

 _-Obvio que sé que no es de ese tipo._

 _-Este es un capricho tuyo solamente, esa estúpida "fantasía"- Dijo haciendo comillas. –de ser el primero ¿o me equivoco?_

 _Carlos solo agacho la mirada en silencio. Castillo era su mejor amigo y lo conocía totalmente, sabía sobre sus aventuras, conocía lo que buscaba y sabía que tenía razón… –Me voy ya.- Dijo finalmente sin querer agregar nada más…_

 _…_

Llego y se paró en frente la puerta. –"Ahora debo hacerlo, ya no puedo perder más tiempo"- pensó y decidido toco el timbre.

-¿Señor Carlos?- Dijo Irina abriendo la puerta. -¡Que gusto que este por aquí!

-Hola Irina.- Le respondió el hombre. -¿Katya está aquí cierto?

-Si. Aquí está, ahora creo que estaba en el salón conversando con su amigo.

-Ya veo…

-Pero pase. Le prepararé una habitación para que descanse y deje sus cosas.

Carlos entro y se fue directo al salón. Ahí vio a Katya riéndose y conversando amenamente con Tintín. –Katya.- Le llamo. La chica y el joven lo miraron.

-¡Detective!- Voceo el chico.

-¡Carlos!- Katya dio un salto alegre. -¿Y esto? ¿No tenías que estar en España?

-Me dejaron seguir con el caso, pero debemos ser discretos. Un compañero sospecha que nuestro jefe es parte de todo esto.

-Me lo imaginaba.- Comento Katya. –Si eso yo lo sabía hace tiempo.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada hasta confirmarlo con pruebas.

-Señor Carlos.- Le hablo Irina. –Esta lista su habitación. Yo me voy a descansar, buenas noches.

-Gracias Irina.- Respondió Carlos.

-Yo creo que me voy a dormir ya.- Dijo Tintín.

-Si. Yo también.- Dijo Katya lanzando un bostezo.

-Buenas noches.- Se despidió el chico y se fue a su habitación detrás le siguió Milú. Katya se quedó como en el aire pensativa y Carlos se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué te pasa Katya?- Le pregunto.

-Carlos, tu eres mi amigo ¿cierto?

-Claro que si.- Dijo el hombre sonriéndole.

-Es que me está pasando algo extraño, no estoy segura, nunca me había pasado.- Dijo avergonzada.

-Qué cosa…

-Creo…- Dijo con dificultad. –Creo que me gusta Tintín…- Balbuceo sonriendo de lado, avergonzada.

-Que…

-¡No estoy segura! Solo es que… ¡Hay no se! Nunca me había sentido así al estar cerca de alguien.

Carlos se quedó con la mirada perdida. No creía lo que escuchaba. El hombre se pasó la mano por la cara y miro a Katya. –Katya…- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Dime.

-Espero que no estés 100% segura de lo que me dices…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundida.

-No puedes confiar en él. Pensé que era más inteligente.

-¿Por qué no debería? Me ha ayudado bastante, es muy amable y atento…

-¡Vaya! –Le interrumpió. –Si te gusta… -Katya se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. -¿Por qué crees que él te está ayudando? Es más que obvio que es para su trabajo. Aquí encontró una buena historia y solo eso le importa. Ni te imaginas cuantas chicas al igual que tu admiran a Tintín, leen sus historias y bla, bla, bla… era obvio que algo así te podría pasar, pero te imagine más inteligente.

-Que es lo que me dices…

-Además se te ocurrió contarle que eras una pintora, que eras ese misterioso pintor que todo el mundo se muere por descubrir quién es… ¡Le diste la historia perfecta!

-Carlos…- Dijo Katya mirándolo seriamente.- Puede que tengas razón en algunos puntos…

-¡Claro que tengo razón!- Dijo sintiéndose ganador. –Jamás se ha sabido de que a ti te guste alguien, jamás has tenido un novio, es obvio que te confundas fácilmente. Por eso te quiero advertir, así no saldrás lastimada.

-Puedo asumir el riesgo, no me importa. Lo siento, no debí haberte contado nada…- Dijo Katya determinante. –Buenas noches.- Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, no quería seguir escuchándolo. Mientras Carlos la quedo mirando boquiabierto, absolutamente esperaba que Katya se sintiera insegura y dudara de lo que le había dicho, pero parecía estar firme con lo que sentía.

Agramonte se diriguio al telefono de la casona, tomo el auricular y marco a un numero, espero a que contestaran.

-¿Bueno?- Dijo cuando le contestaron. -Castillo, necesito un favor tuyo. ¿Puedes buscar los datos de Tintín el reportero por favor? Necesito saber especialmente la dirección del periódico para el que trabaja...

…

* * *

Bien, ¿que les pareció? ¿que opinan de Fyodor y de Lenusy? ¿que piensan de Carlos y de la confesión de Katya? espero poder leer sus opiniones me interesa mucho saber que piensan :) Si les gusta o no, si ven algún error, si tienen alguna duda,alguna critica ¡cualquier cosa!

Bueno, no leeremos pronto! Saludos! :D


End file.
